La cámara Hovic
by Potions Master's Apprentices
Summary: Un misterio azota el castillo de Hogwarts y el siempre malhumorado profesor Snape intentará averiguar quién está detrás de todo. ¿Acabará descubriendo al culpable? ¿Será la persona que él imagina? Advertencias: slash.
1. 1 La apuesta perdida

_**Nota de historia: **_

_Esta historia se sitúa, dados sus protagonistas, en el cuarto año de Harry en Hogwarts y, más concretamente, en los días previos a la elección de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos. _

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_Queridas lectoras constantes y caras nuevas por igual, nos complace enormemente dejaros el primer capítulo de nuestra nueva historia, que hemos escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para la magnífica DeathEaterBlood. _

_Esperamos que os guste esta última locura que ha surgido de nuestras perturbadas mentes y que esta insólita pareja protagonista os haga reír al menos un poquito. _

_¡Un beso a todas! _

_**Nota para DeathEaterBlood: **_

_D__eseamos de corazón que disfrutes de tu regalito, preciosa ;)_

_Feliz cumpleaños, guapísima._

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

* * *

><p><strong>1. La apuesta perdida<strong>

—¡¿Que tengo que qué? —exclamó Cedric, incapaz de creer lo que Fred, o George, uno de los dos gemelos Weasley, no estaba seguro de cual, acababa de decirle—. Ni hablar, no pienso hacerlo, ni que estuviera loco.

—Sabíamos que los Hufflepuff érais unos gallinas... —dijo Fred, divertido.

—Pero no tanto —concluyó George.

—Eso no es ser gallina —se defendió Cedric—, es sólo instinto de supervivencia. ¡No quiero que Snape me mate, dentro de dos semanas jugamos el partido contra Slytherin!

—Entonces será mejor que no te descubra...

—Porque no queremos que las serpientes ganen por culpa de que vuestro equipo no disponga de su jugador "estrella".

—Mmmpffff... —refunfuñó el Hufflepuff— ¿no podéis pedirme otra cosa? ¿_Cualquier_ otra cosa?

—Ya aseguraste que harías cualquier cosa si perdías la apuesta...

—Y has perdido.

—¡Malditos Weasleys! Apostar con vosotros siempre trae problemas, ¿cómo es que sigo haciéndolo?

—Porque eres un Hufflepuff...

—Si fueras un Ravenclaw no lo harías.

"Y porque estáis para comeros con patatas", pensó Cedric, aunque se guardó mucho de decirlo en voz alta.

—Está bien, haré lo que me pedís, aunque me juegue el cuello en esto. ¿Cuándo aprenderé a mantenerme lejos de vosotros?

—¡Esperamos que nunca! —respondieron alegremente los hermanos, a coro.

El buscador de Hufflepuff se separó de los pelirrojos y se alejó pasillo abajo, mientras estos se quedaban atrás chocando sus palmas entre ellos.

—¿Verdad que somos la hostia, Fred?

—Verdad, somos la hostia, George.

—Así, si Cedric tiene éxito, de un solo plumazo, conseguiremos dos cosas…

—La foto de Snape desnudo para colgarla en el tablón de anuncios…

—Y averiguar cómo funciona la cámara mágica que le ganamos a ese estúpido Slytherin la semana pasada…

—Eres un genio, George.

—No más que tú, Fred.

Los gemelos se dieron unas palmaditas en el hombro y se fueron a buscar a Ron para explicarle su nueva jugada maestra.

Mientras tanto, Cedric se preguntaba cuál sería la mejor estrategia a seguir, mientras examinaba la extraña cámara que le habían entregado los Weasley para cumplir su reto. No se parecía en absoluto a las cámaras mágicas que había visto hasta la fecha y no veía por ningún lado ningún botón para apretar. De hecho, sólo era una absurda caja cuadrada con un objetivo y un visor, nada más.

—Mierda —dijo, sacudiendo el objeto por si ocurría algo—, no sé por qué me meto en estos líos.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos apresurados y una voz autoritaria restándole puntos a Gryffindor por algún motivo que no alcanzó a oír. ¡Snape estaba a la vuelta de la esquina! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aprovechar la ocasión y lanzarle un hechizo para desnudarle o esperar a saber cómo utilizar la cámara?

Sopesó con rapidez sus opciones, quizá no encontraría la manera de hacer funcionar el artefacto, los gemelos no le habían querido dar ninguna pista sobre cómo se hacía, y eso debía querer decir que era muy difícil, pero en cambio, si lanzaba el hechizo ahora, tendría el testimonio de esos Gryffindors, que respaldarían su palabra de que había conseguido desnudarle en público, cosa que sería un buen sustituto de la maldita foto, pensó. También podría esperar a hacerlo en el Gran Comedor, pero prefería acabar con ello cuanto antes y así quitarse el problema de encima. Además, si lo hacía ante tanta gente, seguro que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de librarse de un castigo durísimo, Snape incluso podría insistir en que le expulsaran, y ese año además quería participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, con lo cual no podía permitirse ese riesgo.

—Está bien, ahora o nunca —se dijo, y se lanzó al corredor de donde había procedido la voz empuñando la varita—. ¡_Nudare_! —gritó, apuntando con ella a Snape, pero cuando la luz salió de la punta de madera hacia el hombre, apareció de repente la profesora McGonagall, que salía de un aula, y fue alcanzada por el hechizo que iba dirigido al profesor de Pociones.

Abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado, mientras la profesora profería un estridente alarido e intentaba taparse con las manos. Snape cubrió rápidamente a la mujer con su túnica mientras les dirigía unas amenazantes miradas a los tres jóvenes Gryffindors que hacían evidentes esfuerzos por no echarse a reír, y Cedric se marchó corriendo antes de que nadie le viera, sin detenerse en ningún momento hasta que no llegó a su Sala Común.

A la hora de la cena, Cedric se sentó en la mesa de su Casa llevando consigo la cámara. Se había pasado la tarde intentando hacerla funcionar, pero no había habido manera. Procuró con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia la mesa de profesores, todavía tratando de olvidar la espantosa imagen de la subdirectora McGonagall completamente desnuda, y se concentró en el objeto, al que daba vueltas sin parar, intentando encontrar algún lugar oculto donde pudiera pulsar para hacer la foto que necesitaba.

De pronto, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos y una alegre voz dijo en su oído:

—¿Quién soyyyy?

Cedric reprimió un suspiro.

—Eres Cho, ¿quién va a ser, sino?

—¡Pero qué listo que es mi chico! —dijo la joven, dándole un beso.

—Ya… —repuso él.

—¿Verdad que vendrás conmigo a Hogsmeade la semana que viene, cuqui?

El Hufflepuff estuvo a punto de negarse, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. Cho no le caía mal, pero era demasiado… femenina, para su gusto. Hacía tiempo que sabía que a él le iban más los pechos planos y las entrepiernas abultadas, pero eso era algo que no podía admitir públicamente si no quería acabar con su carrera antes incluso de empezarla. Tenía grandes ambiciones para su futuro, quería ser jugador profesional de Quidditch, participar en las ligas internacionales, pero todo el mundo sabía que los profesionales eran muy _machos_… al menos, de puertas a fuera. La comunidad mágica todavía no estaba preparada para modernizarse en determinados aspectos.

Su padre se lo había dejado muy claro: "en la intimidad de tu alcoba, haz lo que te dé la gana, pero que nadie lo sepa". Y Cedric, que sabía lo que le convenía, cumplía con esta premisa al pie de la letra.

Pero a veces resultaba difícil. Él era un joven guapo, atlético y popular, ¿qué podía hacer si tenía decenas de admiradoras? Era casi obligatorio que tuviera novia, y Cho… bueno, al menos ella no tenía mucho pecho. Sin embargo, sus necesidades hormonales sólo podían ser debidamente atendidas en muy contadas ocasiones, concentrándolas casi siempre en la temporada de vacaciones, ya que no se permitía tener relaciones íntimas con otro chico a menos que supiera a ciencia cierta que no iba a contarle nada a nadie después. Y era difícil encontrar a alguien en quién se pudiera confiar tanto.

—¡Anda! —exclamó Cho, de repente, sacando al chico de sus cavilaciones—. Tienes una cámara Hovic… —Cedric se giró extrañado hacia ella y, al ver a dónde miraban sus ojos, volvió a girarse hacia la cámara entre sus manos.

—¿Una cámara Hovic?

—Sí, ¿qué haces con ella? —preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño—. No había visto ninguna desde que era pequeña. Mi primo tenía una de color azul oscuro que había sido de su padre.

De pronto, Cedric cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—¿Sabes cómo funciona?

—Pues claro, sólo tienes que decirle lo que quieres que haga y ya está… pero, ¿para qué la quieres? ¡Es una antigualla!

—Oh, es sólo que me la han dejado y quería utilizarla… ya sabes.

—No, no sé —dijo ella, con el ceño aún fruncido.

Pero Cedric se dio cuenta entonces de que Snape se había levantado de la mesa de profesores y salía del Gran Comedor, por lo que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirle para descubrir dónde estaban sus aposentos particulares. Quizá podría escuchar la contraseña cuando la pronunciara, y entonces se colaría dentro y se escondería hasta poder hacerle la foto cuando se desvistiera.

—Estooo… Cho, cariño, nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? Ahora tengo que ir a terminar los deberes de Adivinación —se despidió, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

—Pero Cedric, ¡aún no te has acabado el postre!

—No tengo más hambre… —dijo, saliendo apresuradamente de la sala.

"Así que sólo tengo que decirle lo que quiero que haga", se dijo, mirando la cámara, "qué estupidez, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido?".

Siguió a Snape por las escaleras que bajaban hasta las mazmorras, asegurándose de que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, giró las mismas esquinas que él y atravesó los mismos corredores, hasta que vio al hombre detenerse frente a una discretísima puerta de madera y pronunciar en voz baja: "ábrete para el Príncipe".

"Bastardo engreído", se mofó Cedric en silencio, "¡se llama a sí mismo príncipe!". La puerta se abrió y, cuando el profesor entró en su habitación, se volvió a cerrar tras él.

—Mierda, ¿y ahora qué? —susurró el chico en voz baja—. No sé para qué he venido hasta aquí. No puedo entrar en su habitación si no sé si él va a estar al otro lado cuando abra la puerta.

Se quedó mirando la cámara con fastidio.

—Así que hay que darte las órdenes en voz alta para que funciones, qué interesante…

De pronto, un ruido alertó al chico, que se asomó a la esquina para ver cómo Snape volvía a salir de su habitación y se alejaba pasillo abajo.

"¿A dónde irá?", se preguntó. Consideró que lo mejor que podría hacer sería entrar en su habitación ahora que estaba vacía y buscar un buen escondite, pero la tentación de seguirle para ver hacia dónde se dirigía era demasiado grande. "Cedric, sólo faltan diez minutos para el toque de queda, no hagas tonterías…", pero la curiosidad pudo más que la razón y echó a andar en la misma dirección que había tomado el profesor.

El hombre continuó su camino hasta llegar a una salida del castillo que el joven no conocía. Cuando llegó fuera, se dio cuenta de que el lago negro quedaba a muy escasos metros de la entrada y de que altos arbustos a los flancos le proporcionaban varios lugares dónde ocultarse. "Vaya, vaya, qué sitio más interesante. Seguro que por aquí hay muchos rincones escondidos donde podría traerme a algún chico de vez en cuando… si encuentro a alguno que sepa mantener la boca cerrada cuando conviene, claro".

Cuando Snape surgió por la oculta puerta que le acercaba al nordeste del lago, se escabulló entre las altas hierbas hacia el lugar donde solía dejar la ropa cuando nadaba.

Había cenado rápido y se había saltado el postre para poder venir cuanto antes a su rincón privado y relajarse como solía hacer tantas veces. Realmente ese día lo necesitaba. Mientras se quitaba las prendas, que iba doblando con pulcritud para depositarlas después en el sitio acostumbrado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del decrépito y desnudo cuerpo de su colega.

Dentro de todo, había sido una "suerte" para la pobre mujer que él hubiera estado tan cerca, ya que había podido cubrirla enseguida con su túnica pero, ¿él había tenido tanta suerte? Desde luego que no. Ver los pechos caídos y arrugados y el vientre fláccido de McGonagall no era plato de buen gusto para nadie, pero afortunadamente sus ojos no habían seguido bajando más y había reaccionado como debía.

Una vez en el despacho de Dumbledore, McGonagall, todavía temblando de vergüenza e indignación, insistió en que había que encontrar al culpable, mientras una taza de té repiqueteaba de manera enervante contra el platito en sus manos.

Snape, con los nervios crispados, no había tenido más remedio que aceptar también una taza del asqueroso té de frutas silvestres del director para intentar calmarse, aunque, de haber podido escoger, habría preferido que se tratara de algo más fuerte que una simple y dulzona infusión.

Para acabar de minar su paciencia, la subdirectora se negaba a creer que los culpables hubieran sido los tres Gryffindors con los que hablaba él en el momento en que había ocurrido todo.

—_Admítelo, Severus, ellos no han podido ser —dijo con vehemencia._

—_Allí no había nadie más, Minerva, ¿o insinúas que tal vez he sido yo? —Alzó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada desafiante._

_McGonagall se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su canoso cabello._

—_Por supuesto que no, no digas tonterías. Jamás pensaría eso de ti —sopló sobre su té y le dio un sorbo intentando disimular su incomodidad—. Y menos, después de tu rápida reacción y de haberte comportado como un verdadero caballero conmigo._

_Snape asintió, complacido, y miró al director, que aprovechó para preguntarle:_

—_¿Alguna idea, entonces?_

—_Si descartamos a los Gryffindors y —asintió en dirección a McGonagall— me descartamos a mí, lo cierto es que no se me ocurre quién ha podido ser. Como ya he dicho, no había nadie más._

_Los ojos azules de Dumbledore, ancianos y sibilinos, se adentraron en él; o al menos lo intentaron, pero Snape no era un maestro oclumante por nada, de modo que no logró su propósito._

—_¿Qué nos ocultas, muchacho?_

—_Yo no oculto nada. Tengo tantas ganas de encontrar al culpable como Minerva. Como estoy seguro de que ya sabe, director, odio este tipo de gamberradas, son ofensivas y humillantes, y los alumnos que lo hayan planeado merecen la expulsión inmediata —dio un rápido sorbo a su té y continuó hablando mientras posaba de nuevo su taza en el pequeño plato de porcelana blanca que sujetaba con su mano izquierda—. Lo lamentable es que siempre haya habido bromas de este tipo entre los alumnos, con ensañamiento e incluso poniendo en peligro sus vidas, y que demasiado a menudo se haya evitado a toda costa la expulsión de los implicados —sus negros ojos centellearon sobre los azules de Dumbledore, seguro como estaba de que su comentario tendría consecuencias, aunque no en ese momento, no frente a McGonagall—. Pero en esta ocasión se lo han hecho a un miembro del personal y, te lo prometo, Minerva —se giró para encarar a la Jefa de Gryffindor— haré cuanto esté en mi mano para encontrar al culpable. Y ahora, si me disculpáis —dejó su platito sobre la mesa del director y se puso en pie—, tengo una clase doble de Pociones con los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw de sexto._

—_Claro, claro, Severus. _

_El tono ligeramente reprobatorio de Dumbledore no pasó desapercibido para Snape, pero McGonagall no pareció percatarse de ello, concentrada como estaba en sus propias elucubraciones. Al notar a Snape junto a ella alzó una mirada rebosante de gratitud y sus ojos conectaron con los negros del ex-mortífago._

—_Gracias, de verdad._

_Snape estuvo tentado de poner una mano sobre su hombro para insuflarle confianza y ánimos pero se detuvo a tiempo. Había visto ese hombro desnudo hacía escasos minutos y ahora apenas podía mirar al rostro de la propietaria sin recordar la humillante escena, de modo que, en su lugar, simplemente asintió y se marchó sin decir más._

La verdad era que no había ocultado nada en la reunión, no tenía ni idea de quién había lanzado el hechizo, porque, aunque no había querido admitirlo abiertamente, los Gryffindors de segundo año ni siquiera habían empezado a estudiar los hechizos no verbales y él no les había oído decir nada.

Pero no oír nada no significaba que no hubiera _sentido_ algo, porque eso sí que le había pasado. Había _sentido_ una mirada sobre él, pero todo había ocurrido tan rápido y el apuro de McGonagall había sido tan grande, que simplemente se había quedado en eso: una sensación. No tenía ninguna prueba. Y sin pruebas no tenía a qué agarrarse y menos a quién acusar.

De todos modos, esa incómoda impresión de ser observado había perdurado por el resto del día. En el transcurso de la cena había escrutado en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero ni Potter ni sus amigos parecían pendientes de la mesa de los profesores. De hecho, parecían hallarse enfrascados en una animada conversación: probablemente hablaban del Torneo. Todo el mundo hablaba del maldito Torneo.

Durante las clases de aquella tarde había tenido que estar más atento que de costumbre ante las torpezas de los alumnos, ya que estaban distraídos por la excitación de la inminente visita de los representantes de las escuelas de magia que iban a participar en él. Snape sabía que ese año iba a ser terrible, pero no imaginaba que tanto, y menos cuando apenas había empezado el curso.

Haciendo un rápido repaso mental, intentó recordar quién se había comportado de modo extraño: Neville Longbottom casi había quemado otro caldero, lo que era completamente normal; Draco Malfoy se había reído, como siempre, cuando el engreído de Potter había perdido 10 puntos por no realizar la poción en el tiempo establecido; y Cedric Diggory, el Hufflepuff más popular entre las féminas…

Se detuvo un momento a recapacitar sobre Diggory: Snape le había pillado observándole de un modo extraño, su mirada destilando algo más que el típico miedo que todos los alumnos le tenían. Pero desestimó la idea por absurda, Diggory era demasiado "buen chico" para haber intentado burlarse de McGonagall, era un buen estudiante, no solía causar problemas y su padre era un tipo respetable, jamás pondría en un aprieto a su familia de esa manera.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en los alumnos y relajarse un poco, así que, tras dejar los negros calcetines junto al resto de su ropa, se acercó lentamente al límite del lago negro. A su izquierda, sobre una roca que surgía del agua, una preciosa sirena alzó una mano para saludarle. Él respondió a su saludo con un gesto idéntico, como siempre hacía, agradecido de no saber sireno porque así su relación se basaba en ese simple movimiento de su mano, sin ir más allá.

Por eso le encantaba ir al lago a nadar en días como aquel, porque tras tener que soportar la amargura de las clases, podía relajarse zambulléndose en las frías aguas sin tener que hablar con nadie. Como pensaba hacer en ese preciso momento.

Se metió con lentitud, esperando que sus piernas se acostumbraran a la temperatura del agua, pero de pronto pisó una roca recubierta de algas, resbaló y se hundió por completo, sumergiéndose de golpe. Nada más volver a salir, con el pelo negro azabache pegado al cráneo, miró en dirección a la sirena, esperando encontrarla burlándose de él, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer-pez se tapaba como podía los senos, de los que habían desaparecido las conchas que siempre los cubrían. Sorprendido al encontrar por segunda vez en un mismo día a una mujer desnuda, casi volvió a perder pie al escuchar el sonido de la grava tras él.

Aún no había acabado de girarse en dirección al ruido cuando un estridente _Nudare_ rompió el silencio_._

Cedric entró como una exhalación en el castillo. Se había quedado petrificado durante un instante al escuchar a la cámara repetir a voz en grito el hechizo que había lanzado pero, en cuanto vio que Snape empezaba a salir del lago, su cuerpo recuperó la movilidad y todos los reflejos adquiridos con el Quidditch se pusieron en acción.

Corrió como nunca antes había hecho, sin dejar que su desnudez ni las miradas reprobatorias que le dedicaban los personajes retratados en las pinturas mágicas le perturbasen en lo más mínimo y, hasta que no se hubo perdido por los largos y laberínticos pasillos de Hogwarts y se escondió detrás de una pesada armadura, no se detuvo para coger aire.

¿Qué diablos había pasado? Bueno, el imbécil de Snape había resbalado en el preciso instante en que él lanzaba su hechizo, eso estaba claro, por eso el _Nudare_ había alcanzado a la sirena y no a él, pero, ¿por qué la cámara había repetido en voz alta el hechizo que él había susurrado? Y lo que era aún peor: ¿por qué se encontraba ahora mismo completamente desnudo?

Giró y sacudió la cámara en sus manos, como si haciendo eso fuera a descubrir sus secretos, pero no se le ocurría qué podía haber pasado.

Conjuró una túnica estudiantil y se la puso por encima mientras se decía que tenía que hablar muy seriamente con los Weasley sobre esa maldita cámara.

Snape repiqueteaba en el suelo con el pie, tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su mal humor crecía exponencialmente según pasaban los minutos.

—Caramba, caramba… —murmuró Dumbledore por tercera vez, mesándose la blanca barba con su mano derecha— esto es realmente muy extraño…

La reunión se celebraba de manera extraordinaria fuera del despacho del director, debido a que la sirena no tenía piernas para caminar por el castillo, de modo que los tres, Dumbledore, McGonagall y él, tenían que conversar sobre lo ocurrido de pie, mientras la sirena aportaba su propio testimonio todavía sentada en la roca, pero ahora, de nuevo vestida decentemente con sus conchas.

—Señor director, si me permite aclarar una cosa… —dijo Snape, Dumbledore asintió— no sé qué le habrá explicado la sirena, pero le aseguro que yo no he tenido nada que ver con este incidente —miró de reojo a McGonagall, temiendo que ella empezase a desconfiar de su inocencia en todo aquel asunto, pero el rostro de la mujer permaneció serio e impenetrable—. No sé qué está causando esto, pero le aseguro que lo descubriré.

—Tranquilo, Severus —dijo el director—, la sirena ha confirmado lo que nos has explicado —el profesor dio minúsculo suspiro de alivio—. Ella sabe que no llevabas la varita contigo cuando te metiste en el agua, por tanto, no podías haber lanzado el hechizo.

—Por supuesto que no. Escuché el ruido de la gravilla detrás mío y después esa estridente voz pronunciando el conjuro. Está claro que había alguien más aquí, pero, lamentablemente, no pude ver quién era.

—¿Reconociste la voz? —Preguntó el anciano.

Snape vaciló durante un segundo y después negó con la cabeza, molesto.

—Me temo que no. Era una voz chillona y… extraña.

—¿En qué sentido?

—No parecía humana. Si no fuera porque los fantasmas no pueden conjurar hechizos, creería que tenemos a algún difunto bromista por el castillo…

—Ya veo. En fin, ya que nuestra amiga sirena tampoco pudo ver a nadie más, de momento no hay nada que podamos hacer, de modo que propongo regresar al castillo y esperar a que suceda algo de nuevo.

Severus gruñó por lo bajo, sintiéndose frustrado e impotente por no tener ninguna pista para descubrir al autor de aquellas fechorías, pero inclinó la cabeza para mostrar su conformidad. Esperaría. Esperaría cuanto hiciera falta, pero acabaría por resolver el misterio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final:<strong>_

_Parece que nuestro querido profesor se encuentra en una embarazosa tesitura. Su sentido del deber le obliga a investigar esta situación que le afecta de modo tan "directo". En el próximo capítulo recibiremos la llegada de los Colegios invitados. ¿Se verán ellos implicados en este embrollo? Ya falta menos para poder descubrirlo :)_

_Muchas gracias por haber leído y esperamos vuestros siempre amables comentarios como agua de mayo, este mayo que ya se acaba ;)_

_Besos._


	2. 2 Tercer intento

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_Hola a todas!_

_Bueno, esperamos que ninguna se haya sentido decepcionada por el hecho de que el misterio se haya rebelado en el primer capítulo, porque esto va a llevar a nuestros protagonistas a un nuevo nivel en esta aventura… ;)_

_Lo interesante ahora va a ser cómo lo descubre nuestro profesor, que ha sido convenientemente reconvertido en inspector Clouseau para la ocasión, jeje!_

_Y como no queremos desvelar más de lo necesario, os dejamos ya con el capítulo. ¡Un beso a todas!_

**_Muchas gracias a DeathEaterBlood, seyka, y Amia Snape por vuestros comentarios. Son un amable reflejo de nuestro fic :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Tercer intento<strong>

Fred y George Weasley se retorcían de la risa en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras un irritado Cedric Diggory les observaba ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Está bien, ya os habéis reído bastante, ¿no? Ahora, ¿me podéis decir cómo diablos funciona esta maldita cámara?

—¡Ay, Merlín! Repítelo, repítelo… —dijo Fred.

—Sí, repítelo —le secundó George—, pronunciaste el hechizo y…

—Y entonces Snape resbaló, le di a una sirena por accidente y la cámara se puso a chillar el mismo hechizo y me encontré totalmente desnudo. No veo qué os parece tan gracioso, la verdad —dos carcajadas descontroladas fluyeron de las gargantas de los gemelos, que empezaron a golpear la mesa con la palma de la mano—. Y os agradecería que fuerais más discretos, creo que no ha quedado ni un solo alumno de vuestra Casa que no se haya enterado de lo que habéis dicho.

—¡Qué va! —dijo George, secándose una lágrima.

—Están todos demasiado distraídos hablando del Torneo… —confirmó Fred.

—No se enteran de nada.

—Ya, bueno. Por si acaso —insistió Cedric.

—Está bien, está bien, ya bajamos la voz —aseguró Fred, entre risas.

—Pero es que lo que te ha pasado es la hostia, no nos dirás que no…

Cedric dirigió una rápida mirada a la mesa de los profesores, donde Snape masticaba su comida con la vista fija en el plato, como si estuviera absolutamente perdido en sus propios pensamientos. El chico recordó la tarde anterior, cuando el hombre se había quedado en ropa interior para meterse en el lago a nadar y, por un segundo, se distrajo pensando en lo desafortunado que era que Snape se vistiera siempre con esa túnica negra tan ancha que impedía adivinar el cuerpo tan firme y estilizado que se escondía debajo. Sorprendido del curso de sus propios pensamientos, regresó a la conversación.

—No, no es la hostia —repuso furioso—. Lo que es la hostia es que para hacerle la foto me deis este cacharro —dijo, mostrando un poco de la cámara que escondía en el bolsillo de su túnica— y no me queráis decir cómo se utiliza.

—Pero es que eso es parte de la aventura… —dijo Fred.

—¿Qué emoción tendría si no?

—Emoción… —repitió el Hufflepuff, entre dientes— os voy a dar yo emoción…

"Déjalo", se dijo el chico, "no les vas a sacar prenda. En cambio, siempre puedes preguntarle a Cho si sabe cómo funciona". Pensando en esto, se giró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero no vio a la chica por ninguna parte. Se acercó a una compañera de su clase y dijo:

—Hola, ¿sabéis dónde está Cho?

La joven, al ver quién era el que se dirigía a ella, se ruborizó visiblemente y parpadeó con coquetería.

—Ah… Cedric, no, no la he visto, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo yo misma…

—No… eh… —el joven rebuscó en su memoria el nombre de la chica, pero decidió que nunca lo había sabido, para empezar, de modo que desistió— gracias. Sólo quería hablar con ella.

Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que hacían que todas las alumnas del colegio se derritieran y se fue a sentar a su mesa. Hubiera debido hablar con ella durante el desayuno, pero quería interrogar primero a los gemelos, y no había tenido oportunidad por la mañana, así que lo había pospuesto para la comida del mediodía y ahora, por lo que parecía, tendría que retrasarlo también hasta la cena.

—Eh, Cedric —dijo Paul, un compañero de clase, cuando el chico se sentó a la mesa—, ¿has oído los rumores?

—¿Qué rumores? —preguntó con desgana.

—Dicen que las de Beauxbatons son todas veelas, ¿te lo puedes imaginar?

—¡Mierda! ¡Es verdad! —gritó el chico, dándose una palmada en la frente—. No me acordaba de que los delegados de los otros colegios vienen esta tarde.

Paul le observó como si le hubiera dicho que los elfos domésticos eran su ideal de belleza.

—¿Cómo puedes haberte olvidado? —dijo—. Hace semanas que no se habla de otra cosa en todo el colegio. Tú mismo no has hablado de otra cosa últimamente.

—Ya, bueno… he tenido la mente ocupada en otros temas… —se disculpó y, dando el asunto por zanjado, empezó a atacar el bistec que tenía en el plato.

—Al fin te encuentro.

Cho Chang se giró hacia la voz que había hablado junto a su oído derecho y sus pequeños ojos rasgados se estrecharon aún más al ver el bello rostro de su flamante novio.

—Hola —le dijo, sonriendo abiertamente.

—¿Puedo… —Cedric la agarró del brazo y miró a su alrededor, a los compañeros de Ravenclaw que la acompañaban— puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Claro que… —pero, antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, se vio arrastrada por el brazo a la fuerza. Cho llamó la atención del joven mientras le lanzaba una mirada ofendida—. ¡Cedric! ¿Qué haces? ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Qué te pasa?

El chico se detuvo en un rincón lo suficientemente apartado como para que nadie les pudiera escuchar y se encaró con la muchacha, soltando al fin su agarre.

—Creo que mi cámara no funciona bien —susurró.

—¿Tu cámara? ¿Qué cámara?

Cedric se preguntó, no por primera vez, qué demonios hacía saliendo con esa chica.

—¿Cuál va a ser? —Se impacientó—. ¡La cámara de fotos! La Hravich…

—Ah, sí, la cámara Hovic. ¿No funciona? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, la cámara… habla —echó una rápida ojeada por encima de su hombro, esperando que nadie le hubiera escuchado, se sentía bastante absurdo por decir aquello—. O, para ser exactos, grita.

—Así que habla, ¿eh? ¿Y qué te dice? —Le preguntó Cho, con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Tiene buena conversación?

—Muy graciosa, Cho. No, no tiene "conversación", ni buena ni mala; lo que hace es decir lo que…

En ese momento, la puerta del aula de Estudios Muggles se abrió de golpe y la profesora Burbage instó a sus alumnos a que pasaran.

—Lo siento, Cedric, no puedo llegar tarde —se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla—. Ya hablaremos después… si no estás muy ocupado charlando con tu cámara, claro…

—Pero Cho…

—¡Lo siento! —gritó, mientras se perdía en el interior de la clase.

Cedric, para su propia desgracia, tampoco podía saltarse las clases de la tarde, así que se dirigió al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cabizbajo.

Por más que le costase, en el estado de agitación en el que se encontraba, tenía que concentrarse al cien por cien en esa clase, ya que el profesor Moody era capaz de observarte aún estando de espaldas. Lo cierto era que su ojo mágico le daba escalofríos y por un momento le pareció que miraba con fijeza su cartera, donde guardaba la Hovic, como si supiera lo que había dentro; pero desestimó el pensamiento, considerando que quizá se estaba obsesionando demasiado con la dichosa cámara.

Gracias a Merlín que las clases de ese día habían acabado una hora antes, porque Snape no estaba seguro de poder soportar un solo accidente más en su aula de Pociones. Si los estudiantes ya solían ser peligrosamente torpes por naturaleza, ese día, a solo unas horas de conocer a los alumnos de las otras escuelas, sus mentes estaban en cualquier parte menos en la asignatura que tenían entre manos.

Como había acordado con los demás Jefes de Casa, a la hora señalada agrupó a sus Slytherins en una larga hilera en el vestíbulo y esperó a que llegasen los invitados. Las exclamaciones de asombro de los alumnos ante las espectaculares apariciones de los delegados de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang le hicieron resoplar y poner los ojos en blanco en varias ocasiones pero, finalmente, habían entrado todos en el castillo y se habían dirigido al Gran Comedor para cenar.

Iba a sentarse en su lugar habitual, pero vio que Karkaroff se había puesto en la silla de al lado y decidió cambiarse a la otra punta de la mesa de profesores. No tenía ningunas ganas de charlar con él y sabía que, si se ponían juntos, intentaría entablar conversación.

Se puso a remover la comida de su plato sin llegar a probar bocado, tan ensimismado como había estado al mediodía, y con tan poco apetito como entonces. ¿Quién sería el autor de aquellas malditas bromas? ¿Quién, en todo el colegio, tenía tiempo para algo así cuando todos estaban como locos por el Torneo?

Cuando, asqueado de remover sus alimentos sin llevarse ninguno a la boca, decidió saltarse también esa comida, se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a retirarse a sus aposentos, pero Dumbledore le detuvo.

—Severus, mi muchacho. ¿No pretenderás marcharte?

—No tengo hambre —dijo por toda excusa, malhumorado.

—Pero no puedes irte, ¿es que no lo recuerdas? —Ante la mirada confusa del profesor, el director prosiguió—. Tenemos que informar de las reglas del Torneo.

Snape frunció los labios, irritado. Sí, lo había olvidado completamente.

—Tiene razón, señor director —dijo, y volvió a sentarse a su sitio de mala gana.

De modo que tuvo que esperar a que Dumbledore informara a los alumnos del procedimiento de selección de participantes y del resto de detalles antes de poder levantarse de la mesa de nuevo y, cuando lo hizo, había ya un pequeño embotellamiento en la puerta de salida lateral del Gran Comedor, donde Hagrid, Madame Maxime y una de sus alumnas de Beauxbatons habían estado a punto de tropezar al pasar por ella.

—Pase usted primero, _madame_, por favor —le dijo el semigigante a la enorme mujer, con tono exageradamente cortés incluso para él.

—Es usted muy amable, «señog»…

—Hagrid, puede llamarme Hagrid, sin el "señor" —ofreció el hombretón, con una enorme sonrisa.

Snape hizo rodar los ojos, pero esperó pacientemente a que decidieran pasar de una vez.

—«Haggid» —la mujer sonrió y atravesó por fin la puerta agachando la cabeza para no golpearse con el dintel, después la siguió la joven alumna que iba con ella y a continuación Hagrid, que también tuvo que agacharse un poco para hacerlo.

Seguidamente salió Snape quién, no obstante, no pudo continuar más allá porque los tres habían vuelto a detenerse en medio del pasillo para hablar, obstaculizando la circulación.

—Si me permiten… —dijo Snape, intentando hacerse paso, pero entonces la mujer se interesó en saber quién era.

—¿Es usted también «pgofesog»? —preguntó.

Recordándose que no era una alumna y, por tanto, no debía ridiculizarla por tan estúpida pregunta, Snape reprimió un suspiro y contestó.

—Sí, _madame_, soy el profesor de Pociones de esta escuela.

—¡Oh, Pociones, qué «encantadog»! —exclamó la mujer—. Esa «siempge» fue una de mis «asignatugas» «pgefegidas». Lamentablemente, con unas manos tan «ggandes» como las mías es difícil «elabogaglas» eficazmente —Snape miró las enormes manos de la mujer, que había extendido ante él a modo de demostración—. «Pego» Fleur, que es mi alumna más «bgillante», «siempge» ha sacado unas notas excelentes en esa «asignatuga».

La joven rubia que acompañaba a Madame Maxime sonrió con orgullo y dio un paso adelante hacia el hombre.

—En «gealidad», he sacado notas excelentes en todas las «asignatugas» —puntualizó, y su directora asintió con la cabeza.

—Fascinante —rezongó Snape, "otra sabelotodo", pensó—, pero ahora tengo que retirarme para atender ciertos asuntos que no pueden demorarse. Si me disculpan…

Hizo una media reverencia destinada a acabar con aquella tediosa conversación y, de pronto, ocurrió de nuevo. Un espantoso chillido retronó en el pasillo y cuando Snape levantó la cabeza se encontró con la horrible visión de una Madame Maxime como su madre la trajo al mundo, sólo que bastante más envejecida. Y entonces pasaron varias cosas a la vez:

—¡_Mon Dieu_! —gritó la mujer.

Snape, horrorizado por la espantosa visión del gigantesco cuerpo femenino, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pisó sin querer el dobladillo de su propia y larga túnica y cayó al suelo de culo, pero eso no le impidió seguir retrocediendo, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos y las plantas de los pies, deseando apartar la vista de la mujer desnuda, pero sin lograr hacerlo.

Hagrid abrió los ojos como platos y se puso delante de ella, de espaldas a la mujer, para cubrir sus vergüenzas con su propio cuerpo, y Fleur dio un chillido histérico que casi rompió los tímpanos de todos los presentes.

—¡_Nudare_! —La estridente voz llegó de un pasillo transversal.

—Ah, no —dijo Snape, girándose en esa dirección—. Otra vez no, no te me vas a escapar de nuevo.

Y, poniéndose en pie de un ágil salto, echó a correr hacia el lugar del que había procedido el sonido.

Cedric corrió como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos del Castillo, huyendo de Snape, al que había visto de refilón ponerse de pie con una facilidad inusitada para su edad pero, afortunadamente, él era un chico atlético y entrenado, por lo que sus piernas volaron raudas, alejándole del profesor.

Se adentró por la primera puerta que encontró, la cerró y se apoyó contra ella, cerrando los ojos. No entendía nada; al ver que Snape salía del Gran Comedor después de la cena, había intentado de nuevo sacarle la maldita foto pero, para su sorpresa y consternación, vio cómo Snape hacía una estúpida reverencia en ese preciso instante y su hechizo chocó contra el enorme cuerpo que estaba tras él. Y no sólo eso, sino que la cámara había gritado de nuevo su propio hechizo susurrado, dejándole desnudo, indefenso y confundido por segunda vez y, para acabar de aderezarlo, perseguido por un profesor maníaco al que sólo le faltaba soltar espuma por la boca para que pareciese que tenía la rabia.

Cedric escuchó cómo las fuertes y rápidas pisadas de Snape pasaban por el otro lado de la puerta y se perdían en la distancia. Suspiró, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en su pecho, y abrió los ojos despacio. Todo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, por lo que convocó un _Lumos_ que iluminó la estancia, mostrándole que estaba en un pequeño y sucio armario escobero. Tenía muy claro que no podía quedarse allí demasiado tiempo, y mucho menos desnudo como estaba, así que hizo aparecer una túnica y se vistió decentemente. Una vez hecho esto, pegó una oreja a la puerta; en una mano su varita y en la otra la máquina que le había traído tantos problemas, e intentó escuchar los sonidos de fuera para poder hallar el mejor momento para salir antes de que a Filch se le ocurriera que era indispensable barrer el suelo.

A través de la madera pudo escuchar, distantes, las voces de algunos de los profesores de Hogwarts, entre ellas la del director Dumbledore, que parecía estar dando instrucciones sobre algo. Estaba un poco desorientado, pero pensó que debía de hallarse muy cerca del vestíbulo, porque por lo que escuchaba parecían estar colocando el Cáliz en su lugar. Por un momento, Cedric olvidó que estaba encerrado en un escobero, olvidó que Snape le perseguía y olvidó todo lo demás. Deseaba tanto participar en el Torneo, ansiaba tanto ganar y demostrarles a todos que no sólo era una cara bonita, sino que también era un espléndido mago, que todo desapareció de su mente en ese instante excepto el Cáliz. Quería ser el primero en poner su nombre en él, quería ser uno de los tres elegidos. Lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo. ¿Podía ser que el Cáliz tuviera eso en cuenta? ¿Su deseo?

Se quedó allí por veinte minutos, escuchando voces lejanas de vez en cuando pero aún así sin atreverse a salir, hasta que al fin pareció que el castillo quedaba en absoluto silencio. Lentamente, abrió la puerta del escobero con la mano con la que sujetaba su varita y sacó la cabeza. Ante él se extendía un estrecho y desierto pasillo, así que salió del armario y cerró la puerta tras de sí con suavidad. Todo estaba silencioso y apenas iluminado, y una luz blanquiazul provenía de algún punto más adelante. Se acercó sigiloso a ese punto hasta que pudo ver, unos seis metros por delante, el tosco cáliz de madera que Dumbledore les había mostrado tras la cena. Estaba rodeado de una fina línea dorada, pero el chico ni siquiera se percató de ello porque la atravesó sin siquiera mirarla. No tenía ojos más que para el Cáliz, que con su luz, parecía darle un tono azulado a sus grises pupilas.

Se sintió tan emocionado que, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, dejó caer la cámara en uno de los bolsillos exteriores de su túnica, conjuró pluma y pergamino para escribir su nombre en él y, acto seguido, echó el pergamino al cáliz. Se quedó varios minutos allí, perdido en sus pensamientos, invocando a todos los dioses en silencio por ser uno de los tres campeones. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que lo sería.

Con esa agradable idea, Cedric se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, pero antes de poder dar un paso se quedó petrificado. Ante la escalinata de mármol había una negra figura que le contemplaba con sus fríos ojos negros brillando a la luz de las llamas del Cáliz. Su corazón pareció negarse a seguir latiendo, pero aún así se obligó a hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza y dio un inseguro paso al frente.

—Profesor Snape —saludó educadamente, como siempre le habían enseñado en casa que debía hacer para dirigirse a sus mayores.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señor Diggory? —interrogó Snape con voz sedosa, mirándole con ojos suspicaces mientras recorría con lentitud los pocos pasos que les separaban, el sonido de sus negras botas repiqueteando contra el suelo, retumbando por todo el desierto vestíbulo—. Hoy no le toca a usted hacer la ronda de los prefectos, debería estar en su dormitorio.

—Es cierto, profesor, eso mismo iba a hacer ahora —empezó a andar de nuevo, pensando haber encontrado un modo de salir airoso del embrollo, pero nuevamente fue detenido.

—¿Adónde cree que va? No recuerdo haberle dado permiso para marcharse.

—Perdone, profesor Snape pero…

—¿Qué guarda en ese bolsillo?

Cedric puso cara de pánico, el maldito Snape estaba señalando el lugar donde tenía la cámara. Le descubriría, sabría que era él quien se había dedicado a desnudar personas a su alrededor y le castigaría. Merlín, le iba a castigar sin poder participar en el Torneo. "Ah, pero eso no puede hacerlo, Cedric, te has adelantado a él y ya te has presentado, ahora todo depende del Cáliz"_,_ se dijo a sí mismo, y eso le tranquilizó un tanto.

—No llevo nada profesor.

—¿Intenta engañarme, señor Diggory? —Snape casi se abalanzó sobre él, amenazante—. He visto perfectamente como se metía algo en el bolsillo hace un momento. Enséñemelo. ¡Ahora!

Cedric no tenía otra salida, así que, a regañadientes, le mostró la cámara. Snape la cogió rápidamente y la observó desde varios ángulos con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no supiera de qué se trataba. Pronto se dio cuenta de que en eso también se equivocaba.

—¿Intentando sacar fotos del famoso Sr. Krum como todos esos mentecatos que babeaban por verle?

—Eh, yo… no… —se detuvo un momento en su negativa, viendo un atisbo de esperanza: quizá si le seguía la corriente no le descubriría y, tal vez, incluso podría recuperar la cámara—. De acuerdo, profesor, me ha pillado. Admito que quería hacerle fotos a los alumnos de las otras escuelas, esto es un gran acontecimiento, después de todo…

—Mmm… quizá sí… —repuso, taladrándole con la mirada— o quizá sus intenciones sean menos… inocentes.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, alarmado—. No sé a qué se refiere.

—Confiscada —soltó simplemente.

—¡¿Qué? Pero eso es injusto. Yo sólo pretendía hacer algunas fotos.

—Sí, por supuesto, ¿piensa que no conozco a los de su calaña? —dijo con un desdén que Cedric no recordaba haberle escuchado nunca usar contra él—. El joven más popular del colegio, por el que todas las chicas suspiran, al que todos los chicos idolatran… ¿pretende hacerme creer que su ego le permite admirar lo suficiente a alguien más como para querer hacerle unas fotos en recuerdo de tan "memorable" evento?

Cuando Cedric logró sacudirse el asombro de encima y reaccionar a las palabras del hombre, lo hizo en tono decididamente acusatorio.

—¡¿Pero qué se ha creído? Con el debido respeto, señor, usted no me conoce en absoluto —Snape sonrió de medio lado—, ¡no tiene ni idea…!

—Castigado.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? —gritó Cedric, totalmente indignado.

—Por pasearse por el castillo tras el toque de queda. Y por gritarle a un profesor.

—Pero…

—Le espero mañana en mi despacho a las siete, y más le vale ser puntual —Snape se dio la vuelta, haciendo ondear su túnica, y desapareció por el pasillo por donde había venido.

Cedric, derrotado, arrastró los pies hasta su Sala Común. ¡Snape había sido tan injusto quitándole la cámara! ¡Y todas esas cosas que le había dicho! Aunque al menos tenía el consuelo de que no había sospechado que él fuera el causante del desbarajuste de aquella noche. No, no parecía sospecharlo, pero con Snape nunca podías estar seguro de nada. Su pétreo rostro no parecía capaz de mostrar otra emoción que no fuera el desagrado.

Sí, Snape sólo sabía mostrar fastidio. O sarcasmo. Siempre buscando con ahínco a cualquier incauto que se hubiera retrasado con el toque de queda para poder castigarle; siempre mirando a todo el mundo con su eterno desdén; siempre dando rienda suelta a su lengua viperina. Y después estaba esa voz tan amenazante y peligrosa… deberían prohibir que la gente hablase con una voz así, resultaba demasiado intimidante… demasiado irresistible.

Cedric descartó este último pensamiento dándose una palmada a un lado de la cabeza. Era un hecho irrefutable que a él le gustaban los chicos malos, para su desgracia. Cuanto más peligrosos y de vuelta de todo parecían, más atractivos le resultaban. Pero eso, cuando lo que necesitas son compañeros de cama discretos, estaba fuera de toda cuestión, por supuesto, de modo que, hasta el momento, había tenido que irse conformando con los chicos que gozaban de su mayor confianza en cuanto a mantener la boca cerrada, "Al menos, cerrada en lo que se refiere a hablar", se dijo divertido. Pero volviendo a Snape… oh, Snape era, con diferencia, el hombre más peligroso que había conocido. Era oscuro y cruel, y no era ningún secreto que había sido mortífago en su juventud, su padre se lo había explicado cuando empezó su primer curso en Hogwarts, y había intentado hacer presión ante el consejo escolar para que le despidieran, sin éxito.

Sí, Snape era peligroso… y terriblemente sexy, si lo pensabas bien. Y un hombre como él no podía permitirse muchos escándalos, de modo que estaba claro que también sabía mantener un secreto.

Volvió a intentar quitárselo de la cabeza, sacudiéndola con energía, y giró la esquina que llevaba por fin a su Sala Común. Pero de pronto, justo antes de entrar en ella, cayó en la cuenta de una cosa. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle al desgraciado de Snape una foto desnudo si no tenía cámara? "Oh, Merlín poderoso, los Weasley me van a matar", pensó. Pero del mismo modo en que vino este pensamiento se marchó, y su mente adolescente regresó al que había tenido justo antes: el cuerpo desnudo de Snape.

Un pensamiento que le llevó al rostro la sonrisa hambrienta que llevaba rato intentando evitar. Lo que había visto del profesor de Pociones en el lago -a pesar de no ser un desnudo integral- resultó bastante apetitoso, y Cedric había contemplado muchos cuerpos apetitosos en las duchas, así que era muy capaz de reconocer uno en cuanto lo veía. Para la edad que tenía, la mala leche que gastaba y lo mucho que se empeñaba en taparse con ropas negras y austeras que no permitían disfrutar de sus líneas firmes y sus carnes prietas en todo su esplendor, lo cierto era que Snape no estaba nada mal. Nada, nada mal.

Aún con su sonrisa pintada en la cara se adentró en la sala común de Hufflepuff, donde fue recibido por una algarabía ensordecedora. Sus compañeros de Casa estaban excitados por la inminencia del Torneo, de todas partes surgían preguntas para saber si iba a presentarse o no.

—¿Has visto a Krum? —Le preguntó Justin Finch-Fletchley—. Seguro que se presenta como campeón de Durmstrang.

—Seguro —contestó Cedric.

—Pero no importa, colega, porque tú podrás con él si sales elegido, ya lo verás —le animó, dándole golpecitos en la espalda—. Porque vas a presentarte, ¿verdad?

—De hecho… —dijo con una sonrisa petulante—, ya me he presentado, esta misma noche he puesto mi nombre en el Cáliz.

—Eso es genial, Cedric —se entusiasmó Justin—, cuentas con mi total apoyo, tío. Genial. ¡Eh, chicos…!

Justin, dos años más joven que Cedric, se dedicó a explicar a todos los allí reunidos que su amigo ya se había presentado como posible campeón de Hogwarts, y sus compañeros avasallaron al chico con infinidad de preguntas y palabras de ánimo.

Pronto quedaron olvidadas sus preocupaciones por Snape y la pérdida de la cámara, aunque eso no evitó que aquella misma noche, Cedric Diggory, prefecto de Hufflepuff y uno de los futuros campeones de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, tuviera su primer sueño erótico con Severus Snape, Maestro en Pociones y Jefe de Slytherin. Nadie en el castillo hubiera podido imaginar tal cosa. Ni siquiera él mismo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final:<strong>_

_Pobre Severus, ¿acabará traumatizado por la visión de tanta mujer desnuda ante él?_

_Y Cedric ahora se ha quedado sin cámara, ¿cómo va a cumplir con su misión sin ella?_

_¿Y qué pretenderá hacer Severus con la Hovic? ¿Por qué la habrá confiscado?_

_Y por último… no, no vamos a preguntaros si creéis que Cedric saldrá o no elegido como Campeón de Hogwarts, porque es bastante evidente, ¿verdad? _

_Lo que queremos saber es: ¿Pensáis que Snape sabe que es él quien está detrás de todo esto o cree que sólo se trata de un niñito guapo que quiere ser el primero en presentarse al Torneo? _

_Se aceptan apuestas._

_Y, por supuesto, la respuesta a todas estas preguntas y más dosis de Severus y de Cedric, en el próximo capítulo ;)_


	3. 3 Misterio resuelto

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_Hola de nuevo queridas lectoras!_

_Volvemos a estar aquí una semana más, con otro apasionante y entretenido capítulo de esta historia rodeada de misterio y… de acuerdo, ¿a quién pretendemos engañar? Todo el mundo sabe quién hay detrás de la cámara ;)_

_Lamentamos informaros que, debido a que no hemos recibido apuestas respecto a lo que sabe o no sabe nuestro querido Maestro en Pociones, el premio que teníamos preparado para la ganadora hemos tenido que quedárnoslo nosotras… es una verdadera lástima y realmente un sacrificio, porque a ninguna de las dos nos apetece nada de nada un buen revolc… o sea, una clase particular de Pociones con Snape ;) _

_De todos modos, si queréis averiguar más cosas acerca de esta historia, no tenéis más que seguir leyendo. ¡Un beso a todas!_

_**Muchas gracias a DeathEaterBlood, seyka, Amia Snape**__**, azulita y Pandora0000 por vuestros comentarios. Son un amable reflejo de nuestro fic :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. Misterio resuelto<strong>

Snape miraba la cámara que reposaba sobre la mesa recostado contra el respaldo de su silla, los codos apoyados en los reposabrazos, las manos entrelazadas en un apretado nudo a la altura del pecho y una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

En cuanto lo había visto, había estado tan seguro de reconocer aquel objeto como de su propio apellido, aunque había preferido examinarlo con detenimiento antes de hacer nada para confirmar sus sospechas. De modo que, nada más sentarse ante el escritorio de su despacho, volvió a voltearlo entre sus manos mientras su mente vagaba veinte años atrás, cuando él mismo había sido un estudiante y había visto la cámara por primera vez.

_Mulciber depositó un objeto cuadrado junto a su plato de gachas y se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros._

—_Toma, un regalito._

_Snape le lanzó una gélida mirada a su compañero de Slytherin, primero dirigida a su rostro y luego a su brazo, para acabar finalmente de nuevo en su rostro. Mulciber comprendió que se había tomado demasiadas confianzas con el cerebrito y apartó el brazo con rapidez._

—_¿Te gusta? —preguntó._

—_¿Se puede saber qué es esto? —preguntó a su vez Snape._

—_Es una cámara de fotos. Una Hovic._

—_¿Y para qué quiero yo una cámara?_

_Mulciber se acercó a él y le habló en susurros, confidencialmente._

—_Escucha, Snape, he visto cómo miras al imbécil de Potter y he pensado que te gustaría humillarle y colgar su fotografía en el semanario escolar, así nos reiríamos todos, ¿qué te parece?_

—_Absurdo —e, ignorándole, volvió a concentrarse en su bol de gachas._

—_Tú mismo —dijo el otro mientras se levantaba de nuevo—, pero yo le lanzaría uno de esos hechizos tuyos y colgaría la foto en la vitrina de los trofeos, junto a sus copas de Quidditch. La cámara hace tantas copias como puedas necesitar._

_Mulciber se marchó del Gran Comedor, dejando junto a Snape la cámara Hovic y una semilla de odio que germinó como esperaba._

_Días más tarde, los Merodeadores le tendieron una de sus frecuentes emboscadas, pero esta vez no le cogieron desprevenido, porque les había visto acercarse por la espalda; de modo que, cuando Potter dijo su nombre e intentó burlarse de él, Snape se dio la vuelta de golpe, le apuntó con su varita, sacó la cámara que había llevado encima desde que se la dieron y gritó:_

—_Levicorpus._

_Contempló cómo Potter era elevado en el aire por uno de sus tobillos y volteado bocabajo, satisfecho porque al fin el resto del castillo se iba a dar cuenta de lo ridículo que era su ídolo del Quidditch, pero Snape no pudo disfrutar de su hazaña mucho tiempo, ya que, para su sorpresa, la cámara repitió en voz alta y mecánica el hechizo y él mismo acabó suspendido en el aire. Mulciber y su inseparable amigo Avery, que llevaban varios días acechándole, se acercaron a él entre carcajadas. _

—_Lo sentimos, tío —se disculpó Mulciber—. No es nada personal, pero era demasiado tentador…_

_Y dicho esto, se fueron corriendo, llevándose consigo la dichosa cámara, que le había caído al suelo. Snape no tuvo más remedio que conjurar el contra-hechizo e intentar esfumarse antes de que se aglomerara más gente a su alrededor._

_Para su desgracia, y aunque el incidente no tuvo demasiadas consecuencias inmediatas, aquel episodio, mirándolo retrospectivamente, fue el preludio de lo que pasaría un año después durante el TIMO de Defensa, cuando Potter repetiría sobre él el hechizo que había oído por primera vez ese día. _

Irritado por el recuerdo, Snape se desabrochó los botones superiores de la casaca para abrir un poco la prenda y que le quedase menos ajustada al cuello. La camisa blanca contrastaba con fuerza con la negra chaqueta, tanto en la parte alta del pecho como por debajo de los puños, que también había desabrochado para ponerse más cómodo. La estridente voz de su recuerdo había sido la misma que había escuchado junto al lago, la misma y extraña voz mecánica de la cámara Hovic. No la había reconocido de inmediato, aunque le había sonado vagamente familiar, pero ahora lo recordaba todo con tanta exactitud como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior.

Volvió a coger la cámara entre sus largas y pálidas manos.

—Ya te tengo, Diggory.

Cuando había visto al joven girar aquella esquina y vagar por los pasillos fuera del toque de queda, no tuvo duda de que era él quién había estado lanzando _nudares_ a su alrededor como si fueran caramelos de los que tanto le gustaban al viejo.

Cierto era que, en cuanto había llegado al vestíbulo, donde estaba el Cáliz de Fuego, se había entretenido en lanzar su nombre en él, pero, ¿había sido esa la única razón de su paseo nocturno? Snape creía que no. ¿Es que acaso tenía tantas ansias por participar en el Torneo que no podía esperar hasta la mañana? ¿O pretendía que nadie se enterara de que se había presentado por si no salía elegido?

Por supuesto que no. Ninguna de las dos respuestas podía ser afirmativa, de modo que, ¿qué hacía a esas horas fuera de su sala común? Estaba claro que había boggart encerrado y, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de sufrir otro de esos _extraños_ incidentes de desnudez súbita, a Snape no le hizo falta sumar dos más dos para saber que la respuesta era cuatro. Y ahora todo quedaba confirmado en forma de cámara.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El bueno de Diggory. Si hubiera tenido que apostar, se hubiera jugado todos sus escasos ahorros a que el irritante Potter de su presente estaba detrás del asunto, pero, por una vez, parecía que se había equivocado en su suposición. Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era que la Hovic estuviera de por medio.

Volvió a dejar la cámara sobre la mesa con un golpe seco. Sí, rememorar aquel día tan lejano no resultaba agradable pero, a pesar de los dolorosos recuerdos que habían vuelto a él, se sentía muy complacido por haber podido resolver el misterio. Al fin había atrapado al culpable del desnudo de McGonagall y las demás.

No cabía duda de que se había sentido muy preocupado por que la gente hubiese adquirido la costumbre de desnudarse a su alrededor, le molestaba que las cosas se salieran de la rutina habitual y, ciertamente, ver el cuerpo desnudo de tres féminas en tan poco tiempo de margen estaba muy alejado de lo que era su rutina. ¡Si al menos fuesen cuerpos masculinos, podría haberse regodeado la vista! Pero ni en eso tenía suerte.

Esto le trajo de nuevo a la mente a Diggory. ¿Qué demonios hacía él con una cámara Hovic? Por supuesto, debía haber sido objeto de una broma malintencionada, como él mismo años atrás, pero la había utilizado tres veces, ¡tres! Si no se equivocaba, por cada vez que había conseguido desnudar a alguien, el muchacho mismo debía haber quedado desnudo también, y debía haber tenido que correr por los pasillos de esa guisa para esconderse de él hasta encontrar un lugar para ocultarse. Entonces, ¿por qué había seguido insistiendo? La respuesta le llegó sin dificultad: lo más probable era que el muy imbécil todavía no hubiera descubierto cómo funcionaba la cámara. ¡Hufflepuff tenía que ser!

Claro que otra posibilidad sería que le estuvieran obligando a hacerlo. O, quizás… que no había conseguido su objetivo.

Recapacitó sobre las circunstancias de cada uno de los incidentes y llegó a la conclusión de que esos _nudares_ estaban dirigidos a él, sin duda alguna para llevar a cabo algún tipo de broma de mal gusto.

Snape se relajó visiblemente, considerando las posibles represalias mientras una sonrisa satisfecha afloraba a su rostro. Por más que el propio chico hubiera sido objeto de una broma, Diggory no iba a poder escapar de su implacable ira.

De pronto, se olvidó de severos castigos y dulces venganzas y se detuvo a analizar un determinado detalle: Diggory había estado desnudo bajo su túnica cuando le había pillado antes_._

—Mmmhh… —murmuró, pensativo, frotándose la barbilla con una mano— interesante…

Desde luego, aquel joven cuerpo torneado por el Quidditch no debía ser precisamente desagradable de ver…

Intentó alejar estos pensamientos, teniendo en consideración que Diggory era todavía su alumno. Sin embargo, una parte de su mente parecía resistirse a ello, argumentando que, legalmente, el chico ya era mayor de edad desde hacía varios meses.

"¿Y qué?", se dijo, con tanta acritud como la que utilizaba con los demás, "¿piensas que se va a lanzar a tus brazos sólo porque ya ha llegado a la edad adulta y te ha visto casi desnudo en el lago? Si que tienes fe en tu irresistible atractivo, ¡hace falta mucho más que eso para que alguien se fije en ti! ¿O es que piensas que quería desnudarte porque, incomprensiblemente, se ha encaprichado del profesor más odiado de todo el colegio? ¡Despierta de una vez!".

Con un gruñido de disgusto, Snape se levantó de la silla con brusquedad y se dirigió a su dormitorio para intentar relajarse leyendo un rato en su butaca antes de irse a acostar.

Cedric se había pasado todo el día yendo de aquí para allá, malhumorado. Había perdido la cámara, no había logrado sacar la maldita foto y encima estaba castigado, ¡en sábado! Por suerte, ya había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz, y ahora nadie tenía poder para evitar que participara en el Torneo si salía elegido.

Se dirigió al despacho de Snape cavilando de qué manera podría convencer al profesor para que le devolviera la cámara. Quizá no sería tan grave. Quizá, si se portaba bien y se mostraba obediente y respetuoso con él, tendría una oportunidad de recuperarla.

Ya era suficiente con no haber cumplido con el pago de su apuesta como para encima no devolverles aquel artefacto del demonio a los Weasley. Lo que le podrían pedir como compensación no quería ni imaginarlo, de modo que se obligó a no contemplar el fracaso como una opción.

Cuando el hombre le dijo que pasara, tras llamar con los nudillos a su puerta, supo que los "quizás" estaban fuera de toda cuestión, y que el fracaso era mucho más que una mera opción hipotética.

Snape estaba sentado tras su escritorio, los codos sobre la mesa y los cinco dedos de la diestra tocándose con sus equivalentes de la zurda por las yemas, formando un triángulo con las manos. Sus ojos negros, entornados, le escrutaban con tanta intensidad como si lo hubieran estado haciendo incluso antes de entrar en el despacho, y sus mandíbulas se veían furiosamente apretadas.

Definitivamente, su imagen anticipaba problemas.

Cedric suspiró y se acercó al escritorio, cohibido, sintiéndose como un novato de primer curso y no como todo un prefecto, inseguro sobre si debía empezar a hablar él o esperar a que lo hiciera el hombre. Sin embargo, la duda quedó resuelta cuando la masculina y profunda voz del maestro de Pociones llenó la estancia.

—Tome asiento, señor Diggory.

El chico no se lo hizo repetir.

—Gracias, señor.

—No me las dé. Aún no sabe en qué consistirá su castigo.

Cedric tragó saliva.

—Profesor, yo sólo quería poner mi nombre en el Cáliz, no pretendía…

—Puede ahorrarse las excusas baratas. No soy ningún pelele al que puede convencer con esa sonrisa de portada de revista juvenil —el joven calló de golpe y Snape, satisfecho, bajó las manos y apoyó la espalda en su silla, observándole con minuciosa atención—. Dígame… ¿se trata de alguna especie de perversión secreta?

Cedric le miró confundido, no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Dis… disculpe?

—Lo de querer fotografiar a sus profesores desnudos. ¿Es una fantasía erótica o sólo una broma pesada?

El rostro del chico perdió todo el color y su corazón dejó de funcionar durante varios segundos.

—¿Cómo sabe…? ¿Qué…? —Y tras este breve balbuceo, intentó recomponerse un poco, ordenando sus pensamientos a la velocidad del rayo—. No entiendo a qué se refiere…

Snape sonrió con maldad.

—Oh, sí. Desde luego que lo entiende. Su reacción a mi pregunta me lo acaba de demostrar.

—No, en serio —dijo el chico, intentando aparentar calma—, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué está hablando.

—Señor Diggory —tronó la voz del hombre—, no pienso tolerar que me tome por estúpido, y aún menos en mi propio despacho. Le he descubierto, evítese la humillación de quedar más en ridículo, pórtese como un hombre y confiese que es usted el culpable de que, primero la subdirectora McGonagall, luego una de las sirenas del lago, y finalmente Madame Maxime acabasen desnudas en mi presencia.

—¿Eso ha ocurrido? —preguntó Cedric, fingiendo inocencia—. No… no sabía nada —y luego, con un pretendido tono pícaro, añadió—: Vaya, profesor, tiene usted un verdadero imán para las mujeres...

—¡Basta! —gritó Snape, dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano, se puso en pie y fue a coger algo de la estantería a su espalda: la cámara en cuestión—. Esto que le confisqué ayer, señor Diggory, es una cámara Hovic. Dígame, ¿quién se la dio?

El chico empezó a removerse inquieto en su asiento. No podía delatar a los Weasley, sería hombre muerto si lo hacía, así que intentó librarse mintiendo.

—No… no me la dio nadie, señor… yo, yo… ¡la encontré! ¡Eso es! ¡La encontré junto al Cáliz!

—Vaya, vaya, así que quiere protegerle, ¿mmm? —comentó Snape mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

—¡Yo no estoy protegiendo a nadie! —Se apresuró a decir—. ¡Le he dicho que no es mía!

—Creía que era usted más listo, señor Diggory, se enfrenta a un duro castigo, ¿va a permitir ser el único que lo sufra? Lo que ha ocurrido es muy grave, y además se ha quedado desnudo en tres ocasiones por culpa de esa otra persona, seguro que…

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

Ante la pregunta alarmada del chico, Snape no pudo más que sonreírse satisfecho.

—¿Quiere decir que cómo sé que se ha quedado desnudo cada vez que ha lanzado un _Nudare_ sobre mí? Así es como funciona la cámara, señor Diggory: usted pronuncia un hechizo y ella lo repite sobre usted, es un artículo de broma, no me diga que…

—¡Malditos sean! —susurró Cedric entre dientes, había sido un estúpido asumiendo que los gemelos Weasley no sabían cómo funcionaba la cámara: si era un artículo de broma, seguro que lo sabían.

Un brillo fugaz atravesó los negros ojos de Snape. Intuía que estaba a punto de descubrir quién estaba detrás de todo aquello.

—¿Quiénes, señor Diggory? —Le animó, ladino, con voz susurrante y tono casi amable—. ¿A quién quiere maldecir?

—¡No es mía! —Se apresuró a decir, intentando librarse de una vez por todas de ese asunto—. La cámara no es mía. Me la han prestado los gemelos Weasley.

—Los Weasley, ¿eh? —dijo el profesor, pensativo—. Ahora lo entiendo todo... un objeto como ese sólo podía pertenecer a alguien tan "bromista" como ellos. Me temo, Diggory, que, como suele decirse, le han tomado el pelo.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Sin duda ellos sabían cómo funcionaba un artículo como ese. Deben haberse echado unas buenas carcajadas a su costa.

El rostro de Cedric se transformó en una máscara de odio. En realidad, sí se habían reído, ¿verdad? Delante suyo, además, fingiendo que no sabían nada, mientras él les contaba lo que había tenido que pasar junto al lago.

—¡Serán cabrones! ¡Me van a pagar muy caro el haberme engañado así!

Snape sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien —dijo con un suspiro complacido—, y ahora que ha quedado establecida su culpa, pasemos a hablar sobre su castigo.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos.

—Pero, profesor… pensaba que sabiendo que la cámara no es mía…

—¿Creía que por eso iba a ahorrarse su merecido castigo? —Le interrumpió—. ¿Que delatando a sus compañeros usted quedaría impune tras haber agredido a tres personas? No recuerdo haberle asegurado en ningún momento nada parecido —el joven agachó la cabeza y Snape prosiguió, satisfecho—: Veamos… ¿qué castigo consideraría apropiado? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie para comenzar un lento y enervante paseo por el despacho.

—Yo…

—Era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto. El único adecuado en un caso así, después de humillar públicamente a nuestra subdirectora y a la distinguida directora de uno de los colegios extranjeros que tenemos invitados -por no hablar de nuestra vecina sirena- es la inmediata expulsión del colegio.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puede expulsarme! Tengo que participar en el Torneo.

—¿Oh? —replicó Snape, deteniendo sus pasos y enarcando las cejas en dirección al chico, que girado en su dirección le miraba con cierta desesperación en sus ojos grises—. Le veo muy seguro de su participación.

—Bueno, yo… quiero decir si soy uno de los elegidos.

—En el caso de resultar elegido, entonces —repuso Snape, continuando con su irritante paseo—, tendría que desplazarse hasta aquí expresamente para las pruebas; pero el resto del tiempo permanecerá alejado de Hogwarts. Estoy seguro de que la subdirectora McGonagall no tendrá ningún reparo en pedir la expulsión para usted, y yo estaré feliz de apoyarla —se detuvo en mitad del despacho y negó con la cabeza, con expresión decepcionada, mientras seguía hablando—: ¿Qué dirá su padre, Diggory? ¿Qué dirán todos los que han puesto en usted tantas esperanzas? ¿Los que le auguraban un futuro tan prometedor? ¡Ah, tantos sueños rotos tan joven!

—¡No! —gritó Cedric, levantándose también de la silla, angustiado ante la perspectiva—. ¡Por favor, no me delate ante el director! No se lo diga a nadie, por lo que más quiera… se lo suplico.

—¿Que no se lo diga a nadie? ¿Que le oculte deliberadamente al director lo que he descubierto? —repitió con tono cruel—. ¿Y por qué iba a hacer tal cosa?

De pronto, a Cedric se le ocurrió una idea. Descabellada, eso sí, pero dada la situación, no tenía mucho que perder por intentarlo. Además, todo el mundo sabía que Snape era un tipo sin demasiados escrúpulos, ¿no?

—Haré lo que quiera —ofreció, y se acercó al hombre con lo que intentó que pareciera un contoneo sensual, pegándose a él—, todo lo que usted me pida. _Todo._

—Señor Diggory —dijo Snape con voz severa, alejándose un paso de su alumno—, ¿qué demonios está usted insinuando?

—Si usted no se lo dice a nadie, yo… —volvió a acercarse y agarró la pechera de la túnica del profesor para acariciar despacio la hilera de botones arriba y abajo con dos dedos, observando con interés el extraño brillo en los ojos negros del hombre— podría… ya sabe… hacer _mucho_ por usted. Se lo _agradecería_ enormemente.

—¿Intenta usted sobornarme? —El hombre le miró indignado y molesto, con voz tan grave que daba miedo—. No sabe lo que está haciendo.

Pero lo cierto era que lo último que sentía Cedric en ese momento era temor. Encontrarse tan cerca de Snape le resultaba excitante, y le exaltaba el hecho de estar intentando seducir al profesor con el que había tenido un sueño erótico tan intenso justo la noche anterior. Se sentía sucio, malo, transgresor, y para un chico tan acostumbrado a ser bien considerado por todos, ésta resultaba una combinación embriagadora. De modo que, en lugar de arredrarse, decidió llevar su mano derecha directamente a la entrepierna del hombre.

—Yo creo que sí lo sé. Y usted también.

Snape apartó su mano con rapidez y se alejó del muchacho.

—¡Márchese ahora mismo de mi despacho! —bramó, rojo de furia.

Cedric pestañeó, confundido. ¿Podía ser que hubiera malinterpretado el brillo en los ojos del hombre?

—Pero… yo pensé que… me ha parecido que… sólo quería que esto fuera beneficioso para ambos…

—¡Fuera, he dicho! ¿No me oye? ¡Fuera!

—Pero, profesor… no…

—¡Largo! —sus ojos parecían a punto de salírsele de las cuencas. La rabia le hizo apretar sus manos en dos fuertes puños—. ¡No quiero verle más! ¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Cree que puede comprarme como si fuera un político corrupto? ¿Que soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por un poco de sexo? ¿Tan inmoral me considera?

El chico no supo qué responder, estaba aturdido y asustado.

—No se lo dirá a nadie, ¿verdad? —dijo, con voz temblorosa—. Por favor, no haga que me expulsen… yo…

—¡FUERA!

Snape le empujó sin contemplaciones hasta la puerta, la abrió y echó al joven al pasillo, cerrando de nuevo con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar las paredes de su mazmorra.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Snape seguía dando vueltas por su despacho, furioso. No podía creer lo que había escuchado de boca del maldito Diggory. Le había sacado de sus casillas por completo, de un modo en que ni siquiera el niñato Potter era capaz de hacerlo. Nunca, en todos sus años de docencia, se había sentido tan insultado; jamás habían intentado sobornarle de esa manera. Se sentía ultrajado. Pero lo peor era que había sido humillante. El chico se había mostrado tan seguro de que él iba a aceptar, como si no tuviera moral, como si no supiera diferenciar entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Como si Diggory no fuera un alumno y él su profesor. Como si…

Pero no podía engañarse. Cuando el joven se había apretado contra él, inundando sus fosas nasales con el masculino olor de su loción para después del afeitado, no había podido evitar sentir una punzada de excitación, recordando que la noche anterior le había imaginado desnudo bajo la túnica, que había fantaseado con su cuerpo torneado por el Quidditch cubierto únicamente por las sábanas negras de su cama. Y temía que el joven hubiese visto el fugaz destello de lujuria en sus ojos y que por eso hubiera seguido insistiendo.

Quizás, si todo hubiera ocurrido de manera diferente, no le hubiera rechazado. No solía recibir invitaciones de ese tipo, y menos de jóvenes tan atractivos como Diggory. Además, el chico era mayor de edad y se le había ofrecido voluntariamente, de modo que no, en otras circunstancias, seguro que no le habría rechazado. Pero de la manera en que se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos, sus insinuaciones, en vez de halagarle, sólo le habían herido en su orgullo.

Debería contarle a Dumbledore lo que había ocurrido y que había descubierto quién estaba tras los desnudos espontáneos, eso era lo que debería hacer. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, no se decidía a dar ese paso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el crujido de las brasas de la chimenea. Miró hacia allí para poder ver el rostro de barba blanca del director del Colegio surgir de entre las llamas verdes, como si hubiera adivinado que estaba pensando en él.

—Severus, ¿podrías venir a mi despacho? Debemos hablar sobre la ceremonia de esta noche.

—Por supuesto, señor director —acertó a decir con voz neutra—. Ahora mismo voy.

Cuando la cabeza del director se esfumó de entre las brasas, Snape maldijo el sentido de la oportunidad del anciano. Necesitaba más tiempo para decidir qué hacer con Diggory, quería meditar el asunto con calma, pero no podría hacerlo si tenía que estar pendiente de sus explicaciones sobre la estúpida ceremonia del aún más estúpido Torneo. De modo que, chasqueando la lengua con irritación, decidió dejar ese tema de lado por unos instantes y asistir a la improvisada reunión con el director sin comentarle nada al respecto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final:<strong>_

_Oh-oh, este hombre está de un humor de perros, no para de pasearse por la habitación mientras nosotras le vamos siguiendo con la mirada. No podemos quitarle ojo de encima porque en menos que canta un gallo se nos planta delante y se nos pone a gritar como un poseso (vale, ¿a quién queremos engañar? No le quitaríamos el ojo de encima igualmente).  
>De todos modos, la verdad es que sigue bastante enfadado con Cedric… pobre, la que ha liado en un momento.<br>Hay que ver, ¿a quién se le ocurre insinuársele de ese modo tan poco… delicado con nuestro talentoso profesor…? Si es que… habrá que enseñarle modales ;)_

_Y aquí lo dejamos, esperamos veros a todos en el próximo capítulo. Pasad una feliz semana !_

_**Respuesta a review anónimo:**_

_**a**__**zulita:**_

_Hola, azulita, bienvenida a nuestro fic._

_Las declaraciones de amor eterno son siempre muy bien recibidas por nosotras, por supuesto, que somos muy cariñosas ;)_

_Nos alegra ver que te han gustado dos de nuestras historias y que te han impulsado a pasarte también por este nuevo proyecto que tenemos entre manos._

_Por cierto, si te gustó la combinación Severus-Harry-Hermione quizá te interese pasarte también por nuestro otro fic "Afectos colaterales" ;)_

_No te preocupes, no creemos que haya riesgo de que nos separemos, llevamos muchos, muchos años como amigas, y aunque hace poco que nos hemos juntado para escribir fics, nos estamos divirtiendo bastante haciéndolo, así que, mientras haya ideas, las seguiremos poniendo por escrito... :)_

_Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, comentarios como el tuyo son precisamente los que nos alientan a seguir con esto._

_Besos._


	4. 4 La decisión del Cáliz

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_¡Hola a todas!_

_Uf, esta ha sido una semana complicada para nosotras. Lo de hacer que nuestro buen maestro acabase tan enojado en el capítulo anterior ha sido un arma de doble filo. _

_Por un lado, toda esa furia la hemos sabido canalizar de una manera… mmmhhh… ¿cómo decirlo? Provechosa. Muy provechosa. Estamos seguras de que comprendéis lo que queremos decir…_

_Pero por otro, a la mínima de cambio, el hombre se enfadaba con nosotras y nos mandaba un cruciatus, ¡y hacen daño, tú!_

_Así que, teniendo esto en cuenta, hemos intentado evitar que acabe este capítulo enojado… veremos si lo hemos conseguido…_

_¡Hasta después del capítulo, chicas!_

_**Muchas gracias a DeathEaterBlood, seyka, Amia Snape**__**, azulita y Pandora0000 por vuestros comentarios. Son un amable reflejo de nuestro fic :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. La decisión del Cáliz<strong>

Cuando Cedric se encontró con la puerta del despacho de Snape cerrándose con fuerza en su nariz pareció salir de su estado de trance. O sería mejor decir de su "ataque de locura transitoria", porque ésa era la única explicación lógica para el comportamiento que había tenido allí dentro. No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a hacer aquello. Ni con _quién_ lo había hecho.

Le había tenido tan cerca que había podido percibir su aroma y el profesor no olía en absoluto a rancio, como él había imaginado, sino a una deliciosa mezcla de tomillo y lavanda. Eso le trajo al recuerdo el sueño de la noche anterior; aunque no era consciente de haber notado ningún olor especial en él, solo de oír una voz suave y aterciopelada y la sensación de estar en un lugar que él conocía muy bien.

—_¿Qué poción necesita elaborar, señor Diggory?_

_Cedric levantó la cabeza en dirección a la pizarra. Sentía los ojos negros y brillantes fijos en los suyos, y la suave voz resonando contra las paredes de la vacía aula de Pociones en la que se encontraban los dos._

—_Yo no…_

—_Por supuesto que sí, todos necesitamos alguna poción. Todos necesitamos… algo._

_El hombre se acercó a él como si se deslizara sobre el suelo, ya que no se escucharon sus pasos, y se detuvo justo frente a su mesa. Los bajos de la túnica parecían ondear a su alrededor, como si le rodeara una brisa que sólo le afectara a él, causando un efecto aterrador e irresistible a un tiempo. Y era extraño que Cedric supiera eso, porque, sentado como estaba en su pupitre, no podía ver los pies de su profesor. _

—_Liberarme —contestó, como si acabase de recordar la pregunta, y Cedric fue consciente de que en aquel momento no hablaba el "yo" que todos conocían sino el que sólo se dejaba ver en la intimidad, el que no le había mostrado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus escasos compañeros de cama. Se llevó la mano al cuello de su túnica estudiantil y aflojó los dos primeros botones, sintiendo que la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado diez grados—. Necesito ser libre._

—_Lo sé._

_Snape se colocó a su izquierda y Cedric le siguió con la mirada, como hipnotizado. Sintió cómo una de las grandes manos se posaba sobre su cabeza, enredando los largos dedos en su negro cabello y, al alcanzar la nuca, tiró fuerte de él hasta hacerle alzar el rostro. El hombre se agachó para quedar muy cerca de su boca, pero no le besó, simplemente se quedó allí, echándole el cálido aliento a la cara._

—_Y también necesita otra cosa, señor Diggory. Necesita un hombre que le libere. No esos críos inexpertos con los que ha compartido algún que otro orgasmo._

_Cedric jadeó al escucharle hablar así, como si le conociera, como si leyera en sus ojos y en su mente sus deseos más profundos._

—_Esos que presionan su culo contra usted cuando les penetra mientras dan gracias a Merlín por su buena suerte, esos que mantienen la boca cerrada con la esperanza de volver a tenerle entre sus piernas. _

_Debía utilizar una fuerte magia oscura para poder saber todo aquello, pero a fin de cuentas, todos en el colegio sabían que Snape se moría por ser el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, así que debía saber mucho sobre eso._

—_Pero ellos no son libres, Diggory. Sólo son esclavos de su deseo, igual que usted. ¿Quiere ser liberado? ¿Desea que "yo" le libere?_

_Un gemido se escapó de sus labios como todo asentimiento e intentó atrapar con su boca la de su profesor, pero este se apartó con rapidez._

_Entonces, sin saber cómo, se halló de pie completamente desnudo. Ante él había un caldero en plena ebullición, sus manos estaban apoyadas en la madera de una mesa que no era la suya, la pizarra estaba tan cerca que no tuvo dudas de que se hallaban en el escritorio de Snape, y en su oído derecho se empezaron a derramar palabras susurradas, roncas por la necesidad y la impaciencia, dirigidas sólo a él._

—_Ya casi está preparada su poción. Sólo falta el último ingrediente, ¿sabe cuál es?_

—_N-no._

—_Claro que lo sabe. Piense un poco, utilice el cerebro._

—_Profesor, yo…_

—_¿Su sangre está en otro lugar y le impide concentrarse?_

—_Aaahhh…__—fue su respuesta jadeante. _

_El hombre siguió hablándole en un tono imposiblemente grave._

—_Falta su esencia, Diggory. Su propia semilla, ese es el último y más importante ingrediente. Y yo voy a conseguirla para usted, porque voy a penetrarle fuerte y duro, con insistencia, hasta conseguir que suplique que me detenga, al tiempo que deseará que no lo haga nunca. Que no pare de golpear su próstata hasta que su cuerpo se descontrole y se corra entre temblores de placer. ¿Desea eso, señor Diggory? ¿Desea que le posea hasta la extenuación?_

—_S…_

_Cedric no había acabado de decir la palabra cuando sintió cómo sus cachetes eran separados y su carne hábilmente penetrada. A pesar de no haber sido preparado, no sintió apenas dolor, tan solo un leve escozor mientras algo duro, caliente, palpitante y que parecía imposiblemente grande se deslizaba dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndole gemir de gusto. Jamás había consentido que nadie le tomara, creía que eso le colocaba en una posición vulnerable y no le gustaba sentirse así, pero Snape le estaba haciendo gozar como nunca antes. _

_De pronto, el hombre le agarró con fuerza de las caderas para cambiarle de posición, llevándole más hacia atrás y modificando su ángulo de penetración, y Cedric gritó al sentirle aún más adentro._

—_Ahhh… ahhh… profesor… no pare, no pare, por favor —se agitaba contra el hombre con desesperación y su erección estaba dolorosamente desatendida, pero no le importaba, porque no hacía falta que nadie le tocara para que se sintiera del todo excitado y a punto. Se agarró a la mesa con fuerza y se inclinó más hacia delante, apoyando el torso desnudo en la madera, casi llegando a quemarse con el caldero que, de modo incomprensible, estaba más lejos que antes—. Profesor__...__ profesooooorr..._

—_¿__Sí, Diggory?_

—_Me... me... corroo._

_Y era cierto. Ni siquiera pudo avisarle a tiempo para que se encargara de recoger el último ingrediente, porque mientras pronunciaba las palabras, su polla se liberó de la tensión lanzando su semen lejos de su objetivo, haciéndole sentir sucio, húmedo e incontrolablemente libre. Su mano derecha intentó soltarse de la mesa e ir al encuentro de su semilla para que no se perdiera, pero le fue imposible. _

_Entonces, Snape empezó a zarandearle. Le había agarrado por los hombros y le agitaba como a una coctelera y, lo que era aún peor, ya no podía sentir sus profundas estocadas porque se había salido de su cuerpo del todo. Quiso abrir los ojos para pedirle explicaciones pero, justo en ese instante, todo se vino abajo. _

Mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo sin una dirección concreta, Cedric siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, rememorando lo embarazoso que había sido despertar de ese vívido sueño húmedo para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Michael Prentiss sobre él. Había tenido que ladearse con rapidez para ocultar la ya algo decreciente tienda de campaña que formaba su sábana, pero la humedad que su polución nocturna había provocado en ella era imposible de disimular. Por suerte, Michael era uno de los pocos que conocía sus inclinaciones sexuales y sabía que podía contar con su discreción, de modo que se sintió agradecido de que hubiera sido él y no otro quien le encontró en ese estado. Pero el alivio inicial había durado poco, porque le había costado horrores quitárselo de encima después de eso.

Intentó olvidar la insistencia del joven Prentiss en averiguar con quién estaba soñando y se concentró en lo que había pasado en el despacho de Snape. Y, sobre todo, en lo que había "palpado" en el pantalón del profesor. _Aquello_ le pareció ciertamente destacable, incluso en estado de reposo, y provocó que se le hiciera la boca agua sólo de pensar cómo sería contemplarlo en todo su apogeo. Cuando le había visto en el lago sólo había podido apreciar la firmeza de su culo enfundado en negro, de apariencia prieta y apetitosa, pero ahora daría lo que fuera por haber podido verle de frente o, puestos a elegir, por haber conseguido su objetivo principal: desnudarle por completo.

En esos agradables pensamientos estaba perdido cuando los gemelos Weasley aparecieron por una esquina. Quiso esquivarles, fingir que no les había visto o que había olvidado algo, cualquier excusa le parecía buena, así que se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, pero los pelirrojos fueron más rápidos y le emboscaron a ambos lados.

—¡Eh, Diggory! ¿Cómo llevas el encarguito que te hicimos? —Se interesó George.

Dándose cuenta de que en realidad debería estar enfadado con ellos, le encaró.

—Sois unos hijos de...

—Eh, eh, tranquilo, guapito —le interrumpió Fred—, nuestra madre es una santa, más incluso que la tuya. Aunque no sepa distinguirnos.

—Me habéis engañado, no pienso llevar a cabo ningún "encarguito" para vosotros nunca más.

Los gemelos le miraron interrogantes.

—No sabemos de qué estás hablando. Nosotros no engañamos a nadie, ¿verdad, Fred?

—Verdad, George. No engañamos. Nunca. Excepto a algún que otro Slytherin.

—O algún que otro profesor.

—Y algunas veces nos gusta confundir a nuestra madre disfrazándonos uno del otro...

—Sabíais perfectamente que la cámara me dejaría en pelotas a cada intento de hacerle una foto a Snape —les interrumpió, enfadado—, así que dejaros de estupideces. ¡A tomar por saco, tíos! Se anula la apuesta, el pago y todo lo relacionado con la maldita Hovic.

Los gemelos empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Cedric se alejaba enfurecido, dirigiéndose de regreso a su Sala Común.

—Merlín, qué bueno fue eso, sí… —dijo George.

—Y tanto, pero… ¡eh! ¡Eso nos lo contaste tú, Cedric! —gritó Fred a su espalda.

—¡Te prometemos que no sabíamos nada!

—¡Que os den a los dos! —Les soltó, y giró una esquina para perderse por el castillo.

Cedric suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que no le seguían, porque no habría sabido qué responder si le hubieran pedido que les devolviera la cámara. Su futuro en Hogwarts también era incierto en esos momentos, así que hundió los hombros y siguió andando encorvado mientras las risas de los pelirrojos, perdidas muchos metros atrás, resonaban aún en sus oídos.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Cedric todavía seguía bastante deprimido. Desde que Snape le había echado de su despacho había estado seguro de que, de un momento a otro, el director Dumbledore le haría llamar para informarle de su inmediata expulsión, con toda la vergüenza y la deshonra que eso conllevaba. Además, se había visto obligado a hacer de tripas corazón y aparentar jovialidad mientras se dirigía junto a sus inseparables compañeros de Hufflepuff al Gran Comedor, puesto que todo el mundo estaba nervioso por la inminente decisión del Cáliz. Él también lo estaba, por supuesto, pero nada más entrar, el contemplar la negra figura de Snape sentado en la mesa de los profesores, erguido y rígido como una estatua, le hizo notar un nudo en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con el Torneo.

Cedric se sentó en su mesa y cuando la cena fue servida fingió comer, aunque en realidad se limitó a cambiar de lugar los alimentos dentro de su plato. Cada pocos minutos se veía obligado sin remedio a mirar en dirección a la mesa de los profesores, en concreto a Snape, que parecía más concentrado en su comida que en las animadas conversaciones que florecían a su alrededor. Y no es que lo hiciera sólo porque estaba preocupado por lo que el hombre pudiera haberle contado al director, sino porque cada vez le resultaba más urgente el contemplar su enorme nariz, sus finos labios abriéndose apenas para dejar pasar la comida que acumulaba su tenedor o el modo en que su mano de largos dedos sujetaba su copa justo antes de beber de ella. Le recordaba lo cerca que había estado de él en su despacho y lo aún más cerca que le había sentido en su sueño, y eso hacía que el nudo en el estómago se convirtiera en un placentero cosquilleo que le impedía, todavía más, el poder disfrutar del asado que tanto le gustaba y del que apenas había logrado tragar un par de bocados.

Perdido en sus ensoñaciones como estaba, se encontró con que de pronto los platos quedaron de nuevo inmaculados, como al principio de la velada, y se hizo patente, por el murmullo que llenó el Gran Comedor, que el momento tan esperado había llegado. Dumbledore fue el encargado, como director del Colegio anfitrión, de enumerar uno a uno a los campeones: primero al de Durmstrang y luego al de Beauxbatons. Y entonces pareció que todo el mundo contenía la respiración en espera del nombre del campeón de Hogwarts.

—¡Cedric Diggory! —anunció la voz de Dumbledore, y pareció que la mesa de Hufflepuff al completo se venía abajo.

Todos sus compañeros se levantaron de golpe, gritando de júbilo, y Cedric se alzó del banco como a cámara lenta, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Sintió golpes en la espalda, escuchó palabras de aliento y los aplausos resonaron en sus oídos mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de los profesores, y de allí a la puerta de la sala de al lado, tal como había indicado el director que debían hacer. Al pasar frente a Snape, le lanzó una intensa mirada, que le fue devuelta con la siempre impertérrita expresión del pocionista, causándole un nuevo nudo de angustia.

Al cerrar la puerta aún podía escuchar los aplausos de sus compañeros. Se encontró en una sala muy pequeña y de aspecto acogedor, donde esperaban pacientemente sus contrincantes en el Torneo. Cedric, intentando ocultar la amplia sonrisa de orgullo que iluminaba su rostro, se dirigió a Fleur Delacour y le tendió la mano.

—Hola, soy Cedric. Es un placer —la muchacha le miró con cierto desdén pero aceptó su mano, que estrechó en un apretón débil y fláccido.

—Fleur Delacour —dijo solamente, mientras volvía a soltarle con rapidez, como si el contacto le hubiera resultado inapropiado.

Cedric asintió y se dirigió al campeón de Durmstrang para presentarse a él también. Víctor Krum le dirigió una intensa mirada y contempló su mano extendida para luego desviar el rostro y soltar un gruñido como única presentación. El joven Hufflepuff se repuso enseguida, conteniendo la tentación de encogerse de hombros, y se dirigió hacia el fuego, cerca de la muchacha de Beauxbatons, a sus ojos, mucho menos atractiva que Krum, pero también menos arisca. Pensar en personas ariscas le llevó de nuevo a la mente la imagen de su profesor de Pociones.

Mientras contemplaba el fuego pensativo alguien irrumpió en la habitación. No se molestó en averiguar de quién se trataba, siguió mirando las llamas con las manos a la espalda.

El director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, el señor Bagman, entró como un torbellino en la pequeña sala anunciando, con una alegría desmesurada, que el joven Harry Potter había sido elegido como cuarto campeón del Torneo.

Cedric alzó la vista al escuchar eso, desconcertado por la noticia, y les miró a ambos como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído. ¡¿Harry Potter?¿Qué pintaba ese niñato en todo eso? Era menor de edad, no podía participar en el Torneo. ¿Es que el estúpido crío tenía que llamar siempre la atención? Ése era el momento de _su_ lucimiento, el _suyo_, no el del maldito Harry Potter. Adiós a las esperanzas de Cedric de demostrar que era el mejor mago de los tres colegios. ¿En serio estaban insinuando que debía enfrentarse al famoso Harry Potter, único vencedor en el mundo mágico de una imperdonable? ¿De "La Imperdonable"? ¿Tenía que competir con el Chico-Que-Vivió, aquél que derrotó al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Aquello era absurdo e indignante, y le hizo hervir la sangre, pero su carácter contenido y extremadamente educado le impidió mostrar su amargura, que ocultó bajo una perfecta fachada de tranquila cortesía.

Entonces volvió a abrirse la puerta y Cedric dirigió sus ojos grises hacia allí. El primero en entrar fue Dumbledore y debía admitir que nunca había visto al anciano director tan tenso. Le seguían de cerca el señor Crouch, enviado especial del Ministerio y juez del Torneo, los directores de las otras escuelas de Magia y la mitad de los profesores de Hogwarts, aunque el chico sólo tenía ojos para el último que había entrado en el salón: Severus Snape. Sus ojos negros echaban chispas y sus finos labios estaban apretados como nunca en una mueca de profunda ira, pero su expresión de furia apenas contenida no hizo más que encender la pasión de Cedric y hacerle olvidar cualquier otra cosa. Todo lo demás pareció pasar a un segundo plano ante la visión y la cercana presencia del objeto de sus últimos desvelos.

Todos parecieron empezar a hablar a la vez, pidiendo explicaciones a Dumbledore acerca del error cometido por el cáliz y la consecuente participación irregular de un cuarto campeón, la ineficacia de su dorada línea de edad y la imposibilidad de seguir adelante con "semejante majadería" según palabras del escalofriante director de Durmstrang, pero Cedric sólo fue capaz de escuchar la venenosa voz de terciopelo de Snape.

—Potter es el único culpable de esta situación, Karkarov —Cedric tuvo la sensación de que se derretiría junto al fuego al oírle, pero Snape todavía no había acabado de hablar—: No podemos responsabilizar a nadie más que a él por su maldito empeño en quebrantar constantemente las reglas. Desde que llegó aquí no ha hecho otra cosa que traspasar límites...

Pese a que, en ese instante, Dumbledore hizo callar de forma brusca pero educada al pocionista -cosa que pareció molestarle mucho- y no le permitió continuar despotricando, Snape había puesto en palabras lo que el mismo Cedric había pensado desde el momento en que habían dicho que Harry participaría en el Torneo. Estudió su mirada y, aunque por nada del mundo querría que todo el odio que parecía brillar en las negras piritas fuera dirigido a él, deseó que sus ojos se clavaran en los suyos. De hecho, deseó que algo más se clavara muy adentro de él. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la columna vertebral y se pasó la lengua por los labios, notándose sediento de repente.

A partir de ese instante se desató una exacerbada discusión sobre la legitimidad de la elección del Gryffindor por el Cáliz, pero Cedric no estaba interesado ya en eso y se concentró en contemplar a Snape que, algo oculto por las sombras de la habitación, parecía realmente enfurecido por la situación. Le escuchó soltar un bufido cuando Harry negó haber echado su nombre a las llamas azuladas, y también cuando volvió a negar haberle pedido a nadie que lo hiciera por él. Finalmente, y a pesar de las airadas protestas de Karkarov y la joven señorita Delacour, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían modificar los contratos mágicos vinculantes y, por tanto, pasaron a explicarles a los cuatro campeones las normas de la primera de las tres pruebas a superar. Cedric tuvo que esforzarse de veras en poner toda su atención en lo que decían e intentar no desviar de nuevo la mirada hacia Snape, ya que era muy importante entender las condiciones de la prueba.

Cuando Dumbledore les despidió a todos, Cedric no pudo evitar dirigir una última mirada soslayada al pocionista, pero éste ni siquiera pareció percatarse de que abandonaba la sala.

Mientras Harry y él se dirigían a sus habitaciones, el Hufflepuff sintió algo de pena por el muchacho que, bastante más bajito y enclenque que él, le parecía verdaderamente asustado. Y no era para menos, el Torneo era muy peligroso, Dumbledore les había advertido a principio de curso que había habido magos que murieron intentando realizar las pruebas, así que intentó animarle un poco y, de paso, también sonsacarle la verdad, pero el muy terco continuó negando haber participado por iniciativa propia, así que se despidió de él con una mirada incrédula y bajó hasta su Sala Común, preguntándose cómo había podido temer por un momento que ese crío pudiera tener alguna posibilidad contra Krum o él mismo.

Era ya avanzada la madrugada cuando, finalmente, sus compañeros le dejaron marcharse a su habitación a descansar. Estaba excitado en extremo y lo cierto era que se creía incapaz de conciliar el sueño, pero no quería estar más tiempo de celebración. Deseaba acostarse y cerrar los ojos, concentrarse en el Torneo y en su nuevo profesor favorito. Aunque, en realidad, nunca había tenido un profesor favorito antes. Era un cambio agradable. Con ese pensamiento, cayó en un dulce sopor del que despertaría al cabo de pocas horas con un claro objetivo en mente y que se prometió a sí mismo intentar cumplir.

Snape empezó a desnudarse despacio, pensando en los acontecimientos del día. Había sido una jornada extremadamente frustrante en más sentidos de los que una persona corriente podía soportar y en esos momentos estaría arrancándose la ropa sin ningún miramiento si no se hubiera tomado unos minutos para nadar en el lago antes de irse a su habitación. Todavía sentía la rabia bullir en su interior, por supuesto, pero al menos ahora la notaba bastante más apaciguada.

El lago era el mejor remedio que había encontrado, el único que funcionaba, para aliviar el estrés que sufría de manera crónica; y si, por el motivo que fuera, no podía disfrutar de su baño diario en las oscuras aguas, ya podía dar por hecho que no pegaría ojo en toda la noche.

Sí, ese había sido un día estresante de verdad, y Snape había vivido muchos de esos a lo largo de su intensa vida. El broche final lo había puesto el maldito Harry Potter y su inconmensurable afán de protagonismo. Realmente, la arrogancia de ese mocoso no tenía límites.

Demostrando una total indiferencia por los sacrificios que hacían por él todos los que arriesgaban la vida por protegerle, el chico, siguiendo un estúpido capricho, había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz, y ahora tendría que participar en el peligroso Torneo.

Snape dejó caer la camisa blanca en el suelo y decidió que ya había tenido bastante Harry Potter por un día y que no quería pensar más en él.

¡Ah! Pero después estaba ese otro tema…

Con un suspiro, el hombre se quitó las negras botas, irguiéndose sobre una pierna para tirar con fuerza del talón hasta conseguir quitársela y dejarla caer junto al lecho, para acto seguido, hacer lo mismo con la pierna y la bota contrarias. La frialdad de la piedra contra la planta de sus pies le provocó un escalofrío tan agradable que cerró los ojos durante un segundo para disfrutarlo.

—Diggory… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —susurró al frío aire de las mazmorras.

Sabía bien lo que _debería_ hacer. _Debería_ denunciarle ante el director. _Debería haberle _denunciado ya ante el director. Pero no lo había hecho, y aún no entendía por qué.

Estaba seguro de que el chico también se lo preguntaba, y cuanto más tiempo pasara, más extraña parecería su falta de reacción.

Había sido muy insultante que pretendiera comprarle de ese modo. Había sido humillante y embarazoso; pero aún así, una parte de él sentía una absurda y morbosa curiosidad por saber, de haber aceptado su soborno, qué hubiera hecho el joven Diggory. Si habría seguido hasta el final, como la mirada lasciva que le había dedicado el chico parecía prometer. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pocionista, que se sintió extrañamente satisfecho de haber provocado esa reacción en el joven. Porque esa mirada, perturbadora y atrayente, no se podía fingir: su lujuria había sido auténtica.

Y después había sentido el calor de esa misma mirada durante todo el tiempo que duró la reunión posterior a la decisión del Cáliz. Había pillado al chico observándole en varias ocasiones pero, en contra de lo que podría esperar, su expresión no mostraba miedo a que el hombre fuera a delatarle, ni ansiedad por lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde. Ni siquiera parecía mostrar el menor interés por nada de lo que se debatía en esos momentos en la sala. Lo que sus ojos reflejaban -y Snape estaba seguro de que no se debía sólo a los destellos ardientes de la chimenea a su lado- era puro deseo. De ese que hacía tanto tiempo que no había hecho sentir a nadie.

Una enérgica pulsación en su polla le confirmó lo erótica que le estaba pareciendo toda la situación. Erótica e irrisoria. ¿Qué cara habrían puesto los distinguidos miembros del Ministerio, sus propios colegas y el dichoso Dumbledore si no hubiera sido capaz de contenerse como lo había hecho y se hubiera lanzado contra el muchacho de la mirada encendida para demostrarle lo mucho que puede llegar a gemir de placer un hombre adulto?

Snape se sintió culpable por tener semejante pensamiento, pero sabía que el _mal_ ya estaba hecho. Bajó la vista hacia su pantalón, la única prenda, junto con la ropa interior, que aún le quedaba por quitarse, y meditó sobre la conveniencia de desabrochárselo o no. No estaba seguro de querer ver lo que había debajo.

Sin embargo, como obedeciendo órdenes propias, sus manos ya se estaban dirigiendo a la cinturilla para librarle de la prenda. Piernas abajo fueron los pantalones, y a ellos les siguieron los slips sin dudarlo un segundo. Efectivamente, tal como había temido, la maldita erección estaba ahí, desafiándole, acusándole de haberse sentido atraído por la inconsciente juventud de su alumno.

Con resignación, Snape llevó su mano derecha a la urgencia que le reclamaba, agradeciendo en silencio que todavía pudiera contar con el profundo y amargo alivio del placer en solitario.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final:<strong>_

_Mmmhhh… oh, sí, eso está mejor. Mucho mejor. Después de una breve sesión de intenso amor propio, Severus está bastante más relajadito de lo habitual, esperamos que el buen humor le dure toda la semana, aunque no tenemos puesto en ello demasiadas esperanzas._

_Da igual, ahora que está más manejable, ya nos ocuparemos nosotras mismas de mantenerle en ese buen humor._

_Creemos que vamos a tener una semanita algo ocupada, chicas, así que más vale que nos vayamos despidiendo ya. Os dejamos con una preguntita: ¿qué os ha parecido ver la discusión post-elección del Cáliz desde otro punto de vista?_

_Aunque, en realidad, mucho de la discusión no se ha visto, claro, porque Cedric sólo tenía ojitos para nuestro profe. Eso es algo imperdonable por su parte, estamos seguras de que ninguna de nosotras estaría tan pendiente de él, ¿a que no? XD_

_Un besito y hasta la próxima semana._


	5. 5 En el lago

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_Hola niñas! _

_¿Qué tal ha ido la verbena de San Juan? A nosotras el akelarre nos quedó muy mono... Severus dice que está muy orgulloso de sus brujitas, porque hay que ser muy bruja para hacer lo que le hicimos nosotras anoche... pero bueno, a lo que vamos, ¿no? _

_¿Tenéis ganas de un nuevo capítulo? ¿Queréis saber cómo siguen las peripecias de nuestros protagonistas? _

_Pues estáis de suerte, porque aquí os traemos una nueva entrega de las andanzas de Cedric y Severus. _

_¿De qué humor nos encontraremos al profesor después de lo ocurrido en el último capítulo? Enseguida lo sabremos._

__**Muchas gracias a DeathEaterBlood, seyka, Amia Snape**__**, azulita y Pandora0000 por vuestros comentarios. Son un amable reflejo de nuestro fic :)**__

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. En el lago<strong>

La mañana del domingo pasó sin ningún incidente a destacar. Cedric aprovechó para estudiar y hacer los deberes escolares atrasados que tenía pendientes después de varios días de no hacer nada. Al menos, nada relativo a sus asignaturas, claro.

A Cho no la vio en todo el día. Se había autoproclamado una de las guías turísticas para las invitadas de Beauxbatons y seguramente estaba muy ocupada enseñándoles las diversas maravillas de Hogwarts.

Después de comer, Cedric se fue a practicar Quidditch con sus compañeros de equipo; pronto tendrían un importante partido que jugar y quería estar preparado. Eso, si Snape no decidía denunciarle antes al director y acababa expulsado.

Lo cierto era que no había podido quitarse al hombre de la mente en todo el día. ¿Por qué no había dicho o hecho nada aún? ¿Qué pensaba hacer con él?

Por su parte, y tras recapacitar sobre su comportamiento del día y la noche anteriores, Cedric había estado evitando al profesor a toda costa, porque le daba vergüenza llegar a encontrarse con él en algún desierto pasillo después de habérsele insinuado de aquella manera tan descarada, pero, de todos modos y sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos volvían a él una y otra vez, y no siempre se debía al temor de una posible expulsión, sino a otros detalles más "carnales" relativos al profesor. Le hubiera gustado que el hombre aceptara su propuesta. Le hubiera gustado de verdad y no sólo por evitarse un castigo.

Después de cenar, y a riesgo de desafiar otra vez el toque de queda, se le ocurrió buscar la puerta que llevaba a aquella tranquila orilla para ver si la encontraba de nuevo.

"Si al final no me expulsan, podría ir a nadar ahí de vez en cuando, es un rincón silencioso y privado", se dijo a modo de excusa, pero lo que una parte subconsciente de su mente deseaba, en realidad, era encontrar allí a Snape para verle nadar como no había podido hacer la vez anterior.

Dio con la puerta indicada sin dificultad, la abrió con cuidado y miró afuera. No parecía haber nadie allí.

Cerró tras él y se acercó a la orilla despacio, observando con detenimiento aquel hermoso lugar, desconocido, suponía, para la mayor parte de habitantes del castillo.

Vio la roca donde había desnudado por accidente a la sirena. Estaba vacía. Se acercó al agua y se disponía a agacharse para tocar la resplandeciente superficie cuando un ruido a su espalda le hizo girarse de golpe. Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta del castillo.

Se precipitó a esconderse tras unos espesos matorrales y se quedó allí, agazapado, mientras veía cómo Snape se acercaba a la orilla y se detenía, con la vista fija en el horizonte, a escasos pies de dónde se ocultaba él.

Un día tranquilo, por fin. Los domingos no solían traer muchos problemas, por norma general, pero desde que Potter rondaba por el colegio uno nunca podía estar seguro.

Snape aspiró con fuerza el saludable aire escocés, dejando que inundara sus pulmones al máximo. ¡Oh, cómo le gustaba aquella sensación! La calma absoluta, la decreciente luz del atardecer, el silencio sólo interrumpido por el trino de los pájaros o el viento azotando los árboles. Nada podía alterar la paz de aquellos momentos. Si tan sólo pudiera exportar una pizca de aquella serenidad al resto de horas del día, sería un hombre feliz. Pero entonces, esa maravillosa sensación dejaría de ser extraordinaria para convertirse en algo común.

"Sí, buena excusa para justificar la falta de tranquilidad en tu vida", se dijo, con mordacidad, "sólo está llena de contratiempos para no convertir los buenos momentos en algo banal".

Miró al cielo sin nubes y después a la solitaria roca. Estaba claro que la sirena se sentía todavía demasiado avergonzada por lo ocurrido como para encontrarse con él de nuevo y había decidido no hacer acto de presencia, igual que el día anterior. Mejor, prefería estar solo.

Se desabrochó despacio los botones del cuello, después los de los puños, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y se acercó más al lago hasta dejar que el agua lamiese las plantas de sus pies, regodeándose en la refrescante sensación. Soltó un pequeño suspiro satisfecho y procedió a quitarse la túnica, notando el fresco aire de la tarde alcanzar su piel centímetro a centímetro a medida que se desnudaba. Los pantalones siguieron después, dejándole cubierto únicamente por los negros slips que le servían de bañador; y entonces, sin pensárselo ni un minuto más, se adentró en las oscuras aguas y empezó a nadar.

Cedric no se había perdido ni un solo detalle del apetecible cuerpo de Snape. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua en un gesto involuntario cuando vio que se quitaba el pantalón. Sin permitir que el más mínimo parpadeo bloquease su visión, pudo apreciar el negro de sus calzoncillos contra la pálida piel del hombre, pero el profesor se había lanzado tan rápido al agua que apenas había podido disfrutar de la contemplación de ese cuerpo firme y ágil.

Hizo un temerario ademán de salir de su escondite para ver cómo se alejaba lago adentro, pero se refrenó. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Es que quería que le descubriera espiándole?

"Pero si no puedes verle, ¿de qué ha servido que vinieras aquí?", le susurró esa parte de su ser que no le tenía miedo a nada; esa que siempre le decía que salir del armario no era tan difícil, que si la comunidad mágica necesitaba modernizarse en determinados aspectos, eran personas como él quienes tenían que ayudar a darle el empujoncito. Esa a la que nunca hacía caso.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión le estaba resultando muy dificil ignorarla. Sus palabras eran tan coherentes, tan tentadoras… "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Para qué has venido si no es para verle? ¿De qué te sirve estar aquí agazapado mientras él nada en el desierto lago, casi desnudo, fuera de tu campo de visión?".

Esperó durante largos minutos, inquieto, pero se estaba empezando a sentir estúpido y ridículo, de modo que se inclinó un poco más hacia delante para intentar ver a Snape desde su escondite. Fue inútil: las ramas de los arbustos le tapaban la anhelada visión. Chasqueó la lengua, impaciente, y decidió arriesgarse más. Avanzó un par de pasos, todavía agachado, y sacó la cabeza por entre las ramas para encontrarse de frente con el ahora ceñidísimo y chorreante calzoncillo negro de Severus Snape.

El baño había sido tan apacible y relajante como de costumbre. ¿Cómo era que las cosas buenas duraban tan poco en su miserable vida? "No, no empecemos de nuevo con que eso es lo que las hace extraordinarias", se había atajado a sí mismo, molesto.

Cuando salió del agua para empezar a vestirse percibió cierto movimiento de hojas en un arbusto cercano. Cogió su varita y se aproximó a él para ver de qué se trataba, esperando ver algún tipo de animal, y se encontró ni más ni menos que con la cabeza de Cedric Diggory, que pareció muy concentrado en la meticulosa contemplación de sus slips.

Snape, ante tal insistencia, bajó la vista hacia ellos, temiendo que hubiera algo raro en su entrepierna o que hubiera perdido los calzoncillos mientras nadaba sin darse cuenta; pero aparte del hecho de que estaban empapados y se ajustaban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, delimitando todos sus atributos con extrema precisión, le parecieron tan correctos y ordinarios como siempre.

—¿Se puede saber qué está mirando con tanta fijeza, señor Diggory? —dijo al fin, irritado—. Y aún más, ¿podría explicarme qué diablos está haciendo metido en esos arbustos?

Esto pareció hacer reaccionar al chico, que se incorporó de golpe y salió de entre los matorrales que le ocultaban.

—Yo… señor, yo quería… había pensado… yo creí que… me pareció…

—¡Hable de una vez!

—Señor, está usted mojado… —dijo el chico, para asombro del pocionista.

—Es usted muy observador, señor Diggory. Eso es lo que suele pasar cuando uno se baña —la vista del chico había vuelto a descender impúdicamente hasta sus slips y Snape empezó a impacientarse—. Dígame, ¿tiene algún problema con mi ropa interior?

—¿Problema? No, ninguno, en absoluto… ¿no le…? ¿No le… aprietan, señor? Parecen muy ajustados —murmuró el joven, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. El chico se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño, parecía turbado, parecía… si no fuera una auténtica locura, Snape creería que Cedric Diggory estaba excitado. Disimuladamente le echó un vistazo a la entrepierna del joven, pero con la amplia túnica estudiantil era del todo imposible apreciar nada, de modo que probó con otra táctica que conocía muy bien.

—Señor Diggory, mi rostro está aquí arriba, míreme —ordenó, señalando su cara con un dedo.

En cuanto el chico levantó la cabeza, Snape apretó la mano en la que sostenía su varita y entró en su mente. Justo cuando hizo eso, el hombre estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de la impresión. La mente del joven estaba tan absolutamente sobrecargada de lujuria que resultaba abrumador, y lo más increíble era que toda esa excitación estaba concentrada en él. Diggory le deseaba, le deseaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora.

Snape dio un paso atrás y apartó la mirada. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo podía un joven tan atractivo y solicitado como Diggory sentirse atraído sexualmente por alguien como él?

No tenía ni idea de cómo era posible algo así, pero era cierto, y ese pensamiento bajó hasta su entrepierna e hizo pulsar su polla con fuerza, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para el joven, que estaba de nuevo sumido en la contemplación de sus calzoncillos. Volvió a lamerse los labios y esa vez a Snape el gesto le resultó irresistible.

Carraspeó un poco, porque de pronto sentía la garganta terriblemente seca.

—Creo que lo mejor será que…

—Profesor —le interrumpió el chico, alzando la mirada hasta sus ojos, para alivio del pocionista—, quería que supiera que lo que dije ayer… mi pretensión de que usted… de que usted pudiera aceptar un soborno así, era totalmente inapropiada. Jamás debí suponer… pero es que… verá, mis insinuaciones… mi… intento de seducirle… no fue sólo para tratar de que no me delatara. Yo… creo que es usted… en fin… que no hubiera sido ningún sacrificio ni nada por el estilo si hubiera aceptado, porque…

—Ya está bien —le atajó Snape—, no siga por ese camino.

—Sí, señor —Cedric agachó la cabeza y ambos se enfrentaron a un breve e incómodo silencio, pero el chico lo rompió, volviendo a mirar al profesor a los ojos—. Sólo quiero que entienda que es difícil para mí encontrar a un compañero que sea… discreto con mis gustos, no sé si me explico…

Snape apretó los labios. Se había explicado perfectamente. Demasiado, a su parecer. Se le estaba insinuando de nuevo y esa vez no contaba con su propia túnica para cubrirle si el asunto iba demasiado lejos, así que debía impedir que las cosas se descontrolaran. Sin embargo, una cálida sensación dentro de él, la misma que había impedido que denunciara al chico a Dumbledore, le estaba poniendo trabas a su determinación.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y no era quedarse ahí plantado, medio desnudo y con un joven hormonal completamente excitado mirándole el paquete; pero los últimos días habían sido agotadores, frustrantes y amargos, y le habían puesto de un mal humor que nada parecía calmar.

Echó un rápido vistazo alrededor. _Técnicamente_ no estaban dentro del castillo. Era domingo, día de descanso y, por tanto, _técnicamente_ en esos momentos no era profesor. Y, además, era un hecho que Diggory era mayor de edad. De modo que, _técnicamente_ no había nada malo en que cediera a sus impulsos por una vez. Y si lo había… lo cierto era que no quería saberlo.

El chico no hablaría de lo que allí ocurriera porque también deseaba mantenerlo en secreto, lo que significaba que por una vez iba a poder tomar lo que deseaba sin tener que pedir permiso ni darle explicaciones a nadie. Sólo un idiota se negaría a algo así y Severus Snape era conocido por muchas cosas, pero la idiotez no era una de ellas.

Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y dijo, en tono susurrante:

—La discreción es algo muy difícil de lograr, ciertamente.

Cedric le observó con interés, quizá percibiendo un brillo especial en sus azabaches, quizá notando la peculiar inflexión en su voz. Pareció luchar contra una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo durante un segundo y después se acercó un paso más al hombre, muy serio y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—Sí, supongo que para usted también debe resultar… complicado encontrar un compañero de cama que sepa quedarse callado, que no vaya hablando por ahí de sus aventuras amorosas en cuanto bebe un par de whiskys de fuego de más… —durante un instante, el chico pareció vacilar sobre si debía ir más allá o dejar que el hombre impusiera su ritmo, pero al final decidió que, con todo lo que había arriesgado ya, no perdía nada por intentarlo, así que levantó un brazo para coger un húmedo mechón de cabello del hombre entre sus dedos, deslizándolos hasta las negras puntas para después seguir acariciando la pálida piel sobre la que descansaban— y yo, profesor, le puedo asegurar que no bebo. Jamás.

Snape sintió los suaves dedos recorrer su clavícula derecha con la levedad de una pluma. ¡Diablos! Aquello debía estar muy mal, porque se sentía condenadamente bien. Tanto, que se vio tentado de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a las sensaciones. Sin embargo, su parte racional se impuso a su cada vez más demandante entrepierna y consiguió decir:

—Señor Diggory, quizá querría usted que lleváramos nuestras… actividades a un lugar más discreto —el chico le miró confuso un instante, como si considerase que aquel lugar ya era lo suficientemente discreto para él—. Nunca se es lo bastante prudente…

El chico asintió y Snape se dio la vuelta para guiarle por un estrecho sendero a la orilla del lago.

A no mucha distancia de donde habían estado hablando se encontraba una pequeña cala rodeada por completo de árboles que bloqueaban por todos lados la visión de lo que allí ocurriera. Era un lugar precioso e incluso tenía cierto toque… romántico que sorprendió a Cedric. "Vaya, vaya, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? El profesor es toda una caja de sorpresas", pensó.

El chico estaba muy animado. Snape parecía haber aceptado al fin que no había pretendido ofenderle y que su interés en él era genuino y, francamente, ver su cuerpo casi desnudo, húmedo y con unos calzoncillos tan abultados había logrado que ese interés se _despertase_ aún mucho más. Se sentía excitado, no podía negarlo. Si el hombre tenía tal abundancia en su entrepierna después de salir del agua fría del lago, no podía esperar a ver cuánto más crecía en su pleno apogeo. Deseaba poder arrancarle la única prenda que le tapaba, descubrir lo que ocultaba la oscura tela de los slips. Se sentía como un niño a punto de abrir un regalo largo tiempo esperado, y la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus mejores virtudes.

Snape se situó delante de él y le recorrió de arriba abajo con ojos golosos.

—Señor Diggory —dijo con voz sensual—, me parece a mí que estoy en inferioridad de condiciones, aquí —levantó su mano y acarició el cuello de la túnica estudiantil del chico con un dedo—. Usted está todavía completamente vestido.

—Oh, eso se soluciona enseguida —replicó el joven, llevando sus propias manos a la prenda para quitársela con rapidez.

Sin embargo, Snape palmeó sus muñecas para que se detuviera y empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk, no está siendo usted equitativo. Sé que me ha estado espiando mientras me quitaba la ropa para bañarme en el lago. Creo que ahora me toca a mí disfrutar de las vistas.

Una sonrisa lasciva se instaló en la comisura de su boca y el chico sintió un escalofrío nacer en la parte baja de su columna vertebral y ascender hasta su nuca, donde erizó todo el vello que había allí.

¿Le estaba pidiendo que se desnudase para él, que hiciera un… striptease?

Snape se apartó para ir a sentarse a la orilla del lago, dejando la varita a un lado y apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un robusto y frondoso árbol. Dobló las piernas de manera que las plantas de sus pies quedaran planas sobre el suelo, apoyó las muñecas en sus rodillas con las manos colgando hacia abajo y le dirigió al chico una significativa mirada con una ceja enarcada. "Estoy esperando", decía esa ceja.

El chico tuvo la sensación de que se trataba de una prueba. Si la pasaba, obtendría el preciado premio, que no era otro que el deseable cuerpo del profesor.

"Bien, pues si lo que quiere es asegurarse de que estoy decidido al cien por cien a seguir adelante, le demostraré que así es", pensó y volvió a llevar sus manos a la túnica, pero esta vez mucho más despacio.

Desabrochó el primer botón y dio un pequeño paso hacia el hombre. No estaba muy seguro de cómo debía proceder, pero lo cierto era que la sola perspectiva de desnudarse ante el hombre, de hacerlo de manera que él disfrutara del espectáculo, le resultaba sumamente excitante. Era como si le hubiesen chutado una larga inyección de adrenalina.

Mientras se abría la túnica y la dejaba resbalar por sus hombros lentamente no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, como si llevara a cabo una travesura demasiado sucia para decirla en voz alta, y todo eso lo único que conseguía era incitarle a ir más allá.

Se acercó otros dos pasos al hombre y, dedicándole una larga y lasciva mirada, empezó a levantarse la camiseta blanca que llevaba, mostrándole poco a poco el firme y plano abdomen cubierto de un rastro de fino y oscuro vello. Cuando la prenda hubo subido hasta la mitad de su torso, Snape elevó una mano para rozar el suave vello con los dedos, pero Cedric, siguiendo un impulso, se apartó un poco de él para impedirle que lo hiciera. El profesor entrecerró los ojos y le miró suspicaz.

—Ah-ah, profesor —dijo Cedric, soltando los bordes de la camiseta, que cayó de golpe, cubriendo de nuevo su cuerpo—. Se mira, pero no se toca… de momento. No sea impaciente. Todo lo que ve será suyo, cuando se lo haya ganado.

—Cuando me lo haya ganado, ¿eh? —repitió el hombre, con un brillo divertido en los ojos—. ¿Y quién decidirá eso?

—Yo, por supuesto —contestó el chico, acercándose a él de nuevo para delinear los finos labios del hombre con un dedo—, de modo que más vale que se porte bien, profesor.

Mientras pronunciaba la última palabra, Snape abrió la boca y atrapó entre sus dientes la yema del índice que había estado tentándole, apretando justo lo suficiente para generar una corriente eléctrica que sacudió todo el cuerpo del joven, haciéndole respingar; y después la chupó, recorriendo la punta con la lengua de manera sensual.

Cedric retiró el dedo despacio, mirando al hombre con ojos ardientes y sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca. Se apartó un poco de él para permitirle tener un buen ángulo de visión y se levantó la camiseta de nuevo, pasándosela por la cabeza y arrojándola a un lado, ya olvidada incluso antes de que tocase el suelo.

Se llevó las manos a los tejanos, abrió el botón de la cintura y bajó la cremallera con lentitud, descubriendo milímetro a milímetro los blancos calzoncillos que había debajo.

Snape se lamió los labios inconscientemente mientras miraba los provocativos contoneos que hacía el chico al desnudarse. Ni siquiera pestañeaba para no perderse detalle. Si sus irises no fuesen tan oscuros como para no distinguirlos de las pupilas, resultaría sorprendente comprobar hasta qué punto estas se habían dilatado de deseo, complacidas por lo que veían. Estaba claro que los esfuerzos del chico estaban dando resultado y, si no fuera porque su entrepierna quedaba oculta por sus propias piernas dobladas, la creciente erección que la adornaba sería más que evidente.

Cedric se quitó las zapatillas deportivas y después se bajó los pantalones, quitándose primero una pernera y después la otra, sin dejar de mirar al profesor a los ojos. Se sentía sucio, se sentía malo, se sentía… se sentía excitado como nunca, como delataba el importante bulto en su ropa interior. Se llevó una mano al pezón derecho y se lo acarició suavemente con las yemas de dos dedos.

—Ahora estamos los dos en tablas, profesor —dijo—. ¿Qué piensa hacer?

—Venga aquí —ordenó, con voz algo más grave de lo habitual. El chico avanzó de nuevo hacia él—. Más cerca —Cedric obedeció—. Más.

El chico vaciló un instante, no quedaba apenas espacio entre ellos, si avanzaba más, sólo podría ver el tronco del árbol y la parte superior de la cabeza del hombre; por no hablar de que la cara de éste quedaría justo a la altura de… ¡oh! Cedric se mordió el labio y, sin pensárselo más, eliminó la breve distancia que les separaba, separando las piernas para que entre ellas quedaran las del profesor, todavía dobladas contra su cuerpo.

La boca de Snape, a escasos centímetros de la entrepierna del chico, exhaló lentamente su cálido aliento, que traspasó sin problemas la delgada tela de sus calzoncillos. La etérea caricia provocó un escalofrío que se extendió por todo el cuerpo del joven, que no pudo reprimir un pequeño jadeo ahogado.

Snape elevó sus manos e inició un suave roce ascendente con sus dedos por la cara interna de los muslos del muchacho, cuyas rodillas empezaron a temblar de improviso. Cedric decidió sujetarse al árbol que tenía delante para evitar que sus piernas fallaran y se concentró en el delicioso cosquilleo que le recorría. ¡Merlín, el profesor apenas había empezado a hacerle nada y ya le temblaban las piernas! ¿Qué iba a ser de él cuando Snape se decidiese a…?

—¡Joder, síii! —Siseó Cedric, sorprendido por la boca de Snape aprisionando su miembro desde el otro lado de la tela.

La mano derecha del hombre acunó sus testículos con suavidad y la izquierda se dirigió a sus firmes nalgas mientras los finos labios recorrían la endurecida extensión arriba y abajo, convirtiendo sus slips en una apretada prisión de la que necesitaba liberarse.

—Quítemelos —rogó—, por favor, quítemelos.

Snape no se lo hizo repetir, agarró la prenda por ambos extremos y, de un solo movimiento, la deslizó hasta los tobillos del chico. La polla de Cedric salió impulsada hacia delante, manteniéndose erguida ante los ojos del profesor con un suave balanceo.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, Cedric lo vivió como a cámara lenta. Vio a Snape abrir la boca y acercarla a su glande con los labios hacia fuera, preparados para acoger la palpitante punta entre ellos. Sentir cómo se deslizaban por la sensible y sonrosada piel fue como dejarse caer al vacío de espaldas: notó cómo el estómago se le encogía en un apretado nudo y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

—Oh, joder… —jadeó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y no pudo evitar impulsar la cadera hacia delante, intentando adentrarse más en aquella cálida y acogedora cavidad.

Sin embargo, Snape se echó hacia atrás para impedírselo, decidido a ser él quien marcara el ritmo del encuentro. Chupó con fuerza la turgente cabeza mientras apretaba su escroto con la mano que lo sujetaba, arrancándole un agudo gemido al chico; tras unos segundos, aflojó un poco la presión y empezó a masajear la tensa carne, a la vez que sus labios liberaban la polla para deslizar su lengua despacio, de arriba abajo, por la parte inferior de la misma, dejando un reguero húmedo y frío allí por donde pasaba. Se concentró en ese movimiento durante unos instantes, alargándolo cada vez un poco más hasta que, al final, acabó recorriendo también ambos testículos con cada lametazo.

Cedric clavó sus uñas en la corteza del árbol, como si estas pudieran ofrecerle un punto más de anclaje, como si lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos fuese cualquier cosa que pudiera darle la seguridad de que no iba a caer. No era capaz de pensar en nada más que en sujetarse fuerte, ya que la intensidad de las sensaciones no le permitía hacer otra cosa que dejarse arrastrar por el placer.

Entonces Snape cambió de pauta y el chico abrió los ojos ante la momentánea pérdida de contacto. Vio cómo el hombre clavaba los profundos irises negros en los suyos y, sin dejar de mirarle, engullía toda su polla de una sola vez.

—Jo-derrrr… —repitió, por tercera vez.

Parecía incapaz de decir nada más, como si todo el vocabulario que había adquirido desde que empezó a hablar con trece meses se hubiera esfumado de golpe; pero no le importó en absoluto, porque ahora Snape estaba chupándosela enérgicamente, moviendo la cabeza adelante y atrás sin parar. Observó con fascinación cómo su temido profesor le devoraba una y otra vez, su polla apareciendo y desapareciendo en el interior de esa ávida boca, los ojos de ambos conectados en una significativa y tremendamente erótica mirada, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que las piernas le empezaron a temblar con fuerza y comenzó a temer que no sería capaz de aguantar en pie mucho más tiempo. Que no sería capaz de aguantar sin correrse mucho más tiempo.

¡Joder! ¡El hombre era endiabladamente bueno con las mamadas…!

Pero Snape no estaba dispuesto a dejar que todo acabase tan rápido, ni mucho menos tenía intención de quedarse él sin recompensa después de un trabajo tan bien hecho, de modo que, cuando sintió encogerse en su mano los testículos del chico, volvió a apartarse de él con rapidez, provocándole otro jadeo ahogado.

—¡No! —gritó Cedric—. Oh, no, no, por favor, estaba a punto, tan a punto de…

—Precisamente por eso —contestó el hombre, secándose las comisuras de su sarcástica sonrisa con el dorso de la mano.

Sin dejar de mirarle con lascivia, Snape cogió su varita y se puso en pie, encajado en el estrecho espacio entre el árbol y el ardiente cuerpo del chico, que irradiaba un calor que el hombre podía sentir en su propia piel sin siquiera tocarle.

Las caderas de Cedric todavía dieron un pequeño e involuntario empujón más hacia delante, buscando un alivio que no había de llegar. Su palpitante erección, tan extrema que casi dolía, lucía febrilmente enrojecida y tensa, húmeda de saliva y de líquido preseminal. El chico soltó un pequeño quejido que no hizo nada para conmover al profesor, cuya sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios y, apartando del árbol una de las manos del joven, se metió en el agua, fue hasta una gran roca redondeada en la que dejó la varita y apoyó la parte baja de la espalda, y se quedó mirando al muchacho, esperando que este le siguiera. El agua le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, pero este detalle no era lo que atrapó la atención de Cedric, sino el negro calzoncillo que, un poco más arriba de eso, formaba una tensa tienda de campaña, insinuante y completamente apetecible.

—Como ve —dijo Snape—, yo también tengo una necesidad acuciante que atender y ni siquiera se ha molestado en liberarme de mi encierro.

Cedric no necesitó más invitación que esa. Se acercó con rapidez a donde esperaba el otro y, sin mediar palabra, se arrodilló ante él, sobre el fondo pedregoso del lago, con el agua cubriéndole hasta el pecho. Agarró la oscura prenda por los lados y estiró hacia abajo despacio, para descubrir milímetro a milímetro la anhelada polla que, aún sin haber visto todavía, ya deseaba sentir en su interior.

¡Oh, su aspecto era magnífico! Aún más imponente de lo que había imaginado. Era sonrosada y gruesa, algo curvada hacia arriba y considerablemente larga. Estaba totalmente erecta, y dura como una barra de hierro. A Cedric se le hizo la boca agua nada más verla y ni siquiera pudo esperar a quitarle los calzoncillos por los pies antes de metérsela en la boca. Snape siseó cuando notó los dientes del chico rozarle levemente debido al ímpetu con el que le tomó entre sus labios. Cedric lo notó y procuró ir con más cuidado, pero no se apartó, sino que empezó a chupar y a lamer de inmediato la deliciosa polla que había estado esperándole durante tanto rato.

"Le estoy chupando la polla a mi profesor", pensó Cedric, "le estoy haciendo una mamada a Snape. Y me encanta".

El pocionista disfrutó en obstinado silencio del dedicado fervor del chico. Mientras el cielo se iba oscureciendo cada vez más y la luna comenzaba su ascenso en el cielo, los trinos de los pájaros, el viento en los árboles y los ruidos de succión fueron los únicos sonidos que se pudieron escuchar en aquel rincón del lago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final:<strong>_

_Vaya, vaya, parece que la cosa se pone interesante entre estos dos. Cedric nos ha deleitado con un striptease que ha despertado mucho el interés de Severus (parece ser que lo llaman interés, tú) , así que, ahora que se han puesto en marcha ya podemos dejarles tranquilos y dar por acabado el fic, ¿verdad? _

_Noooo, es broma, detened los cruciatus, que la próxima semana os explicaremos en detalle lo bien que se lo pasan. _

_Mientras tanto, vuestros comentarios serán muy bien recibidos. _

_**Respuesta a comentario anónimo:**_

_**Azulita:**_

_Vaya, sentimos que tu móvil esté algo locatis, esta tecnología muggle a veces nos trae de cabeza, ¿verdad? XD_

_Aunque, pensándolo bien, si lo que quieres es mandarnos cruciatus, mejor que no te funcione XD_

_Cedric no se quiere vengar de los Weasley, es un chico pacífico… bueno, en realidad lo que pasa es que tiene otras preocupaciones en mente -unas que siempre visten de negro riguroso- y no puede estar pensando en ellos en estos momentos._

_Sobre Dumbledore, no entendemos muy bien a qué te refieres, pero él de momento está ajeno a todo esto, porque Severus no le ha dicho que ya ha descubierto al causante de los desnudos._

_Respecto al uso indiscriminado de la mano derecha de Severus, te aclaramos que ha sido con su permiso -más o menos, estaba dormido cuando se lo preguntamos y tomamos el ronquido por un sí- y que él ha quedado bastante satisfecho de su utilización, ya que a lo largo de los años ha pasado ciertos períodos de sequía en los que ha tenido ocasión de perfeccionar el arte de las manualidades… XD_

_Pero no te preocupes por él, porque intuimos que Cedric no va a conformarse con sólo soñar con él, y va a intentar llegar más allá…_

_Esperamos que hayan quedado aclaradas todas tus dudas, porque tenemos que irnos rápidamente, ya que Severus acaba de llegar y, por lo que vemos, está de mal humor, creemos que tiene algo que ver con que tú le azuzaras para que nos castigase… :S_

_Muchas gracias por tu review y, por favor, no le pidas más que nos lance cruciatus, que este hombre no entiende las bromas y se lo toma todo al pie de la letra :/_


	6. 6 Placeres acuáticos

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_Buenaaaassss, ¿cómo va eso, muchachas?_

_Por aquí todo va estupendamente, aunque esto se nos está acabando, y no es ninguna broma :(_

_Este es el penúltimo capítulo, el último si contamos con que nos queda sólo el epílogo, así que no vamos a enrollarnos demasiado porque quizás Severus y Cedric van a pillar algo de frío, recordemos que están gloriosamente desnudos y… mojados :)_

_Un beso a todas y nos vemos al final del capi ;)_

_**Muchas gracias a DeathEaterBlood, seyka, Amia Snape, azulita, Pandora0000 y Sely Kat por vuestros comentarios. Son un amable reflejo de nuestro fic :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. Placeres acuáticos <strong>

El movimiento del agua, en un perfecto círculo concéntrico que se asemejaba a una pequeña ola, se llevó flotando la tela negra de sus calzoncillos lentamente, como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo, hasta que llegó a la orilla por la que ambos habían entrado en el lago.

Snape hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por concentrarse en ese trozo de ropa con tal de no sucumbir al deseo de gemir bajo la atenta boca de su alumno, que se apoderó de su glande con una insistencia y una perseverancia que jamás le había conocido en clase. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder dejar de pensar que se trataba de un estudiante y él su profesor y, cuando ya llevaba una mano a la cabeza de húmedos cabellos negros para obligarle a parar, el chico soltó un gemido gutural que reverberó a lo largo de su miembro, causándole un delicioso escalofrío, y tuvo que reconocer que ya no había posible marcha atrás. Aquello era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo a medias.

Aunque el cielo aún se veía de un azul brillante, el sol se había perdido ya entre los árboles y había refrescado bastante, por lo que Snape lanzó un hechizo al cuerpo del chico y al suyo propio para mantener la temperatura y que ni la fresca brisa de la tarde, ni las aguas heladas del lago pudieran interferir en sus placenteras actividades dificultando que pudieran conservar sus flamantes erecciones.

Cedric se afanó en procurarle placer al profesor, el mismo que él había sentido estando enterrado en su boca, pero el maldito no dejaba escapar ni un triste gruñido, ni un simple suspiro, e incluso diría que ni siquiera se le había acelerado la respiración; y él ya empezaba a cansarse de su incómoda postura. El lecho del lago estaba compuesto por piedras de distintos tamaños, cantos rodados llenos de algas que, a pesar de no ser afilados, seguían siendo duros y molestos, y se clavaban sin piedad en sus rodillas. Por no hablar de la rigidez que se estaba instalando en sus cervicales. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de quejarse, y menos aún de soltar la octava maravilla del mundo, que estaba lamiendo en esos momentos con fruición.

Llevó sus manos, que al salir a la superficie salpicaron a su alrededor, a los glúteos de Snape para amasarlos con cuidado, notándolos suaves, húmedos y poco menos que divinos. No podía imaginar cómo sería estar dentro de ese cuerpo duro y de ese culito prieto. Rodeó sus nalgas con sus manos, atrayéndole hacia sí, y le obligó a entrar más en su boca, gimiendo de nuevo al hacerlo.

Cedric retuvo la polla de Snape completamente encajada en su garganta, sin moverse. Lo que se proponía con eso era una reacción de su profesor o, al menos, de una parte de su cuerpo, y exactamente cuarenta segundos después logró su objetivo al sentir cómo pulsaba la verga dentro de su boca, buscando movimiento, deseando ser saciada. Cedric, victorioso, clavó las uñas en la tersa piel que tenía más a mano, arañando suavemente las nalgas de Snape y, si hubiera podido hacerlo, habría sonreído, pero como tenía la gloriosa erección ocupando todo el espacio disponible, lo que hizo en cambio fue liberarla.

Sacó más los labios para despojar la polla de la presión que ejercían sus dientes sobre ella e hizo cazoleta con la lengua para acunar la longitud, serpenteando por la abultada vena central a medida que se retiraba. Cuando la hubo sacado por completo, besó la enrojecida y salivada punta y miró hacia arriba, soltando un suspiro y contemplando el rostro mortalmente serio de Snape.

—Ahhh… profesor, es deliciosa…

—Si vuelve a llamarme profesor —le advirtió el hombre en un leve susurro— le lanzaré un _Imperius_ y le obligaré a masturbarse frente a todo el colegio en mitad de la cena de Navidad. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

El tono contradictoriamente suave y amenazante del profesor hizo que la polla de Cedric se agitara bajo el agua. Realmente, Snape era un tipo peligroso y eso le convertía en un hombre excitante. Volvió a besarle la punta, sacando la lengua, juguetón, y lamiendo con ella el pequeño agujero del que una perla de delicioso y amargo líquido preseminal pretendía escaparse.

—Entonces, ¿cómo…? —preguntó, mirándole fijamente a esos ojos negros que le hacían precipitarse al vacío.

—Simplemente Snape —le contestó con voz ronca y, agachándose, le agarró de los brazos y le hizo levantarse, quedando frente a frente, sus pollas rozándose ligeramente con el movimiento—; y tengo que decir que no parece demasiado entregado a su trabajo, Diggory.

—¿Qué…?

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Snape podía ver, a la suave luz crepuscular, las pupilas dilatadas del joven Hufflepuff, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados. No pudo más que rendirse a la irresistible tentación de esa boca entreabierta y adentró su lengua en ella, agarrando al muchacho por la cintura y presionándole contra su cuerpo. El chico respondió con entusiasmo a su intrusión y enredó la lengua con la suya, acariciándole y lamiéndole.

—Deje que adivine —habló Snape cuando dio por finalizado el beso y se encontró ante el rostro extasiado y los ojos cerrados de Cedric— nunca le ha chupado la polla a uno de sus amantes.

—¿Eh? —Cedric abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente.

—Me ha dejado bastante insatisfecho, señor Diggory. Eso me indica que siempre ha sido usted el que ha sido saciado de ese modo.

—¿No… no lo estaba haciendo bien? —preguntó el chico, bastante cohibido de repente—. Yo… es que… estaba algo incómodo, ¿sabe?

—¿Le incomoda estar arrodillado frente a mí? ¿Resulta humillante para el guapito de Hufflepuff mostrar su sumisión dándole placer oral a un tipo como yo?

—Eeehmmm… no, no es eso, yo… prof… —se detuvo a tiempo antes de pronunciar la palabra prohibida, pero el roce de su polla contra la del hombre y el sensual modo en que el otro le hablaba, hacían que se excitara hasta cotas insospechadas y que perdiera su capacidad de razonar.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué estaba usted incómodo?

—Por… por la postura, Snape. Me dolían las rodillas y se me… se me había agarrotado un poco el cuello.

—Ay, pobrecito… —susurró con sorna. Entonces agarró su varita, le cogió de la cintura y le hizo adentrarse un poco más en el lago, haciéndole retroceder a medida que él avanzaba hasta llegar a uno de los pequeños islotes de tierra ennegrecida que sobresalían del agua y en el que, de entre unas rocas, surgía un arbusto con un tronco retorcido y grueso. Allí se detuvo de nuevo y contempló el rostro de Cedric, con el agua llegándoles a la altura del pecho; pasó un dedo por la mejilla del chico, que se inclinó hacia la caricia, haciéndole sonreír satisfecho—. ¿Quién me mandará a mí liarme con un Hufflepuff? No tienen imaginación.

Cedric cada vez se sentía más fuera de sí. Snape le trataba como a un inexperto y, aunque él no se consideraba promiscuo, había tenido varios amantes a quienes había sabido satisfacer. Se había esforzado mucho en complacer al murciélago y el hombre lo único que hacía era meterse con él porque se había magullado las rodillas.

Perdido en sus pensamientos y en la negra mirada del Slytherin, no se dio cuenta de que el hombre le sujetaba por la rabadilla, alzándole en el agua hasta dejarle flotando en ella.

—Bien, yo le enseñaré cómo se hace esto, Diggory. Tome buena nota, sus futuros amantes se lo agradecerán.

—Pero, ¿qué pretende? —preguntó el joven, sorprendido, agarrándose a su brazo para mantener el equilibrio—. ¿Enseñarme a nadar?

El hombre le lanzó una mirada de hielo que le hizo arder.

—No, señor Diggory. Ande, sea obediente y agárrese al tronco —se inclinó sobre él y le llevó las manos hacia atrás, hasta obligarle a sujetarse del arbusto—. Buen chico, no quiero que se ahogue cuando le haga correrse.

Cedric jadeó mientras su polla palpitaba con fuerza, lanzando pequeñas ondas expansivas sobre la superficie del agua.

Snape paseó la vista por el bello cuerpo atlético, desnudo y mojado que flotaba frente a él antes de poner su mano izquierda sobre los cachetes del culo de Cedric, deslizando uno de sus dedos por la raja que los separaba, hasta encontrar la entrada a su cuerpo. Le izó en un rápido movimiento hacia arriba para hacer que su erección, dura y bamboleante, surgiera del agua como un tentador periscopio, mientras su dedo seguía tanteando el pequeño orificio.

—¿Está cómodo ahora, señor Diggory? —dijo con tono burlón.

—Snaaaape… —gimió.

—Conteste. ¿Lo está? —insistió el pocionista.

—Síiii…

—Bien, no quisiera que le dolieran las rodillas… o que se le entumecieran las cervicales —se mofó—. Y agárrese fuerte, porque no tendré piedad.

El hombre se acercó lentamente a la vibrante polla del joven y le dio un largo lametón a toda la extensión. Su mano izquierda seguía bajo el cuerpo extendido sobre el agua, ejerciendo algo de fuerza para mantenerle en equilibrio, mientras desplazaba la derecha un poco hacia delante para acariciar con delicadeza los testículos, que sólo sobresalían un poco de la superficie. Tomó aire y se tragó al joven por entero.

A partir de ese momento, Cedric perdió todo pensamiento coherente. Se sujetó al arbusto con fuerza, notando cada una de las succiones del hombre pero incapaz de levantar la cabeza para mirarle, porque si lo hacía se desequilibraba y entonces su cabeza acababa por hundirse en el agua, ahogándole. Pero, ¡ah!, esos momentos eran aún mejores, porque el miedo y la angustia de sentir que le faltaba el oxígeno le añadían un componente de peligro y provocaban que sintiese con más intensidad el magistral trabajo que estaba realizando Snape sobre su miembro.

Le succionó varias veces con mucha fuerza, después le soltó y le lamió de nuevo toda la extensión mientras acariciaba sus testículos por la parte de atrás hasta llegar a su entrada y, justo cuando Cedric creía que ya no podría soportarlo más, sintió una presión en su ano, abriéndole la carne, trazando pequeños círculos en su interior para dilatarle, al mismo tiempo que los dientes del hombre le acariciaban la punta de su erección con delicadeza, sin llegar a morder.

—Ahhhh… Snape, estoy… estoy a punto…

—Lo sé, Diggory —dijo—. Vamos, libérese para mí.

Cedric abrió mucho los ojos al oírle utilizar esa palabra en concreto, que le trajo a la memoria su sueño erótico con el profesor, y de inmediato sintió como era engullido de nuevo con glotonería, la punta de su polla rozando el velo del paladar de Snape hasta llegar a su garganta. Notó que le succionaba enérgicamente dos veces más, como si quisiera sorberle, y se descargó con fuerza en la boca de su profesor, soltando un grito agudo y prolongado mientras convulsionaba sobre el agua. Se agarró con fuerza al arbusto, al tiempo que Snape le sujetaba firmemente en posición mientras seguía aspirándole, tragando toda su semilla con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos negros.

Cuando la tormenta de sensaciones hubo pasado, Cedric dejó que su cuerpo flotara laxo sobre el agua. Le temblaban las manos, todavía asidas al tronco del arbusto, y tenía los dedos agarrotados de tal modo por la fuerza de su agarre que no podía abrirlos. Jamás había experimentado un orgasmo tan brutal como aquel. Nadie le había arrancado esos gritos ni le había hecho sentir tanto placer. Semejante clímax le había licuado todas las neuronas del cerebro y le había dejado en estado catatónico. Y eso lo había provocado el hombre menos recomendable del mundo mágico, el tipo feo y amargado que le miraba con suficiencia mientras se pasaba el dedo índice por la comisura de los labios, limpiándose unos restos de semen que no existían.

—Snape —susurró.

—¿Sí? —dijo el hombre, alzando una única ceja.

—Ha sido… genial.

—¿Usted cree? —preguntó con sorna—. Porque yo sigo bastante… insatisfecho.

Eso fue un absoluto reclamo para que los ojos grises del muchacho buscaran los negros del hombre. Cedric se incorporó en el agua, pero cuando apoyó los pies en el suelo seguía tan debilitado que Snape tuvo que sujetarle para que no se hundiera por completo.

—Gracias —susurró el joven, abrazándose a su cuello.

—¿Qué le pasa? Está temblando. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No le ha funcionado el hechizo de temperatura?

—Estoy de puta madre, Snape, estoy mejor que nunca —y, sin poder evitarlo, el muchacho acercó sus labios, húmedos por el agua, a la boca del Slytherin.

El beso empezó suavemente, pero fue volviéndose más y más intenso, más y más apasionado y urgente. Snape dio un paso adelante y lanzó su cadera contra la de Cedric. Necesitaba aliviarse cuanto antes, llevaba demasiado rato empalmado y el chico no hacía más que provocarle con su actitud. Por eso no le molestó en absoluto la mano que de repente empezó a acariciarle la polla bajo el agua, primero de forma tímida y luego con algo más de ahínco.

Aún así, Snape tomó una decisión y rompió el beso abruptamente.

—Suélteme —dijo, en un susurro peligroso que hizo que Cedric retirara su mano con rapidez del suave miembro de su profesor.

—¿No quiere que…?

—Dése la vuelta —agarró al muchacho por los hombros y le obligó a girarse para deslizar su necesitada erección entre los cachetes del joven trasero—. ¿Sabe lo que quiero, Diggory? ¿No lo adivina? —El chico gimió, se inclinó hacia delante, apretando su culo contra Snape y abriéndose él mismo las nalgas con las manos para encajar entre ambas la verga del Slytherin, que sonrió malicioso—. Veo que sí lo adivina… parece que las clases de Trelawney sirven de algo, al fin y al cabo…

—Mmmsssíii… es mi culo, lo que quiere, viejo pervertido…

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó el hombre, en tono falsamente indignado. Puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del muchacho y se separó medio paso de él, mientras introducía otra vez un dedo en el apretado orificio del joven—. ¿Cómo me ha llamado?

—Aahhmm… es todo suyo, Snape… joder, puede hacerme lo que quiera, después de…

—¿Después de haberle hecho la mejor mamada de su vida? —La voz sonó suave y ronroneante, y otro dedo se coló en su interior.

Cedric sintió un estremecimiento y el aro de músculos se contrajo sobre el anular y el índice que le estaban preparando.

—Sí, después de eso.

—¿Le ha gustado, Diggory? ¿Le ha gustado correrse en mi boca?

Merlín, esa voz le estaba volviendo loco, Cedric empezaba a temer que no podría volver a asistir a clase de Pociones sin estar todo el rato empalmado escuchándole. Ajeno a los miedos del chico, Snape extrajo los dedos de su interior, adelantándose de nuevo y volviendo a friccionarse contra el joven, que dejó de sujetarse las nalgas para echar los brazos hacia atrás y agarrarse a las caderas del hombre a sus espaldas, presionándose todo lo posible contra él.

—Mmmsíiii… y a usted le ha gustado tragárselo todo, ¿a que sí?

—Casi tanto como me gustará follármelo bajo el agua, Diggory.

Cedric gimió roncamente y Snape siguió lanzando su cadera adelante y atrás, deslizándose entre los glúteos del chico, masturbándose despacio con esos dos apetecibles y suaves montículos.

De pronto cesó el movimiento e instó al chico a reclinarse hacia atrás, contra su pecho, para alcanzar con la mano izquierda el pezón que le quedaba más cerca, al que estimuló hasta que notó cómo el bultito de carne se endurecía entre sus dedos para, entonces, apretar con fuerza con el índice y el pulgar.

—Aaahhh…

—¿Le duele? —preguntó junto a su oído en un susurro. La mano libre se desplazó por la estrecha cintura de Cedric y acarició delicadamente su vientre y el estrecho camino de vellos oscuros que llevaba hasta su pubis, como para contrarrestar la dureza de la presión que ejercía con la izquierda—. ¿Es demasiado para un Hufflepuff? ¿Quizá debería… parar?

Volvió a pellizcarle el pezón, dejando claro que esa _no_ era una opción, en realidad.

—Mmmnnooo... me gusta… no paree…

Snape rió con suavidad, su pecho ahora pegado a la espalda de Cedric, que sintió cómo su polla empezaba a despertar de nuevo con el sonido de esa risa. Llevó una mano a la cabeza de cabellos negros de su maestro y giró el rostro hacia él, ofreciendo su boca para que el hombre la asaltara a placer. Se fundieron de nuevo en un beso que acabó sofocando el quejido que se le escapó a Cedric cuando el Slytherin volvió a apretar su pezón hasta rozar el límite de lo soportable.

—¿Preparado? —Le advirtió entonces.

—¿Qué? —El chico, todavía jadeante por el dolor y la de nuevo creciente excitación, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Snape le agarró fuertemente de la cintura rodeándosela con el brazo derecho y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, obligando al chico a buscar apoyo en el pequeño islote para una mayor estabilidad. Cedric, comprendiendo lo que se avecinaba, apoyó las palmas contra el montículo de tierra emergente y mantuvo los brazos estirados para aguantar mejor las inminentes embestidas del hombre.

Notó como el profesor se posicionaba en su entrada y se introducía en él con la lentitud proporcionada por el agua. Aún así, el dolor fue increíble, el frío líquido no ofrecía apenas lubricación y, si no fuera porque el hombre le había dilatado un poco antes, sería casi como ser penetrado en seco. Cedric gritó, pero Snape le tapó la boca rápidamente con su mano izquierda, así que sólo pudo soltar un gruñido ahogado.

—Silencio —susurró el hombre—, había pensado que sería usted más discreto, tanto que le gusta mantener la privacidad de su vida sexual.

—Mnnpppff… —fue la protesta ahogada del joven, que se aferró con sus manos al islote con desesperación, hundiendo los dedos en la húmeda tierra.

—Relájese para que no le duela tanto. Relájese y empuje hacia mí —le aconsejó el Slytherin, con voz suave—, como si quisiera expulsarme de su interior.

El chico hizo lo que le decía, pero seguía doliendo como el demonio, de modo que cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Snape se adentró en él poco a poco, llenando al chico con su magnitud hasta acabar por encajarse del todo; y entonces esperó unos segundos para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a su intrusión. Las oleadas de dolor se aplacaron y el agarre de las manos de Cedric al islote se aflojó levemente, momento que el profesor aprovechó para liberar su boca.

—¿Cómo se siente mi polla en su culo, Diggory?

—Enorme, ¡joder! Es enorme y me encanta, maldito bastardo, ya sabe que me encanta.

—¿Cree que soportará que embista de nuevo? —Ronroneó—. ¿O mejor lo dejamos para otro día?

—¡Muévase! —aulló el chico—. Por lo que más quiera, ¡muévase o explotaré de la tensión!

—Shhhh… no grite —Snape volvió a taparle la boca firmemente—. ¿O es que quiere despertar a medio lago?

Le soltó de nuevo y el chico jadeó.

—Ohhmm… lo que quiero es que me folle de una puta vez.

—Mmm… impaciente, ¿eh? —Se mofó—. Y malhablado. Tsk, tsk. Cualquiera diría que a estas alturas tendría más autodominio y capacidad de contención, después de haberse desahogado ya una vez. Vamos, eleve los pies como si se sentara en el agua, apoyándose en la parte sumergida del islote.

El cielo había oscurecido de tal modo que apenas podía verse algo; únicamente la luna prestaba un poco de su luz a la lisa superficie del lago, pero estaba tan baja aún, que no iluminaba demasiado, por lo que el chico tuvo que elevar una pierna y tantear con el pie la superficie de tierra. Eso hizo que la polla dentro de su cuerpo se ladeara en un ángulo diferente y le proporcionara una placentera fricción que le hizo jadear. Levantó entonces la otra pierna para ponerla junto a la primera, apoyadas ambas plantas firmemente en el islote, y Snape empujó al muchacho, contrarrestando el vaivén del agua, para obligarle a doblar un poco las rodillas.

—Haga algo de fuerza contra la tierra, no demasiada —el chico lo hizo y Snape afianzó sus pies en el lecho del lago, que en esa parte era más lodoso que en la orilla—. Así, buen chico, ahora apóyese contra mi pecho.

—¿Así? —Sonó más a jadeo que a pregunta y el hombre ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestar.

Cuando tuvo bien sujeto el joven cuerpo entre sus brazos y se sintió lo suficientemente estable, Snape inició una serie de embestidas contra el apretado culo del chico, que empezó a gemir de manera continuada, emitiendo unos sonidos entrecortados que casi parecían sollozos.

El hombre hubiera querido mantenerse en silencio y dejar las ruidosas expresiones de placer para el chico, pero llevaba demasiado rato excitado y deseando follarle, así que a cada envite se le escapaba un gruñido extasiado, que le hacía eco a los gemidos de Cedric.

—Mmm, aaahhh… Diggory… —murmuró— tiene usted un culo exquisito. Tan estrecho…

Se hundió una y otra vez en el joven cuerpo, ingrávido por el agua, hasta que, en determinado momento, tocó el delicado punto que Cedric estaba anhelando.

—Ahhh, ahhhh, justo ahí, ahí… sí… más, más, Snaaaape… ¡joder! No paree…

El hombre se sentía tan al límite que pronto no pudo ni hablar. No recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía que no disfrutaba de ese modo con el sexo. Y, desde luego, nunca con nadie tan joven y entregado como el Hufflepuff. Cerró los ojos y apretó de nuevo los dientes, sintiendo como el muchacho se cerraba sobre su perímetro, y no pudo contenerse más: embistió por última vez con fuerza, elevando a Cedric un poco fuera del agua por la fuerza de su envite y se corrió dentro del chico con tanta intensidad que empezó a ver puntos blancos ante sus párpados cerrados. Se descargó con violentas y convulsas estocadas, notando un agudo pitido en sus oídos.

Se quedaron unos minutos quietos y en silencio, recobrando el ritmo de sus respiraciones, hasta que el chico susurró, con tono sorprendido:

—Por Merlín, Snape… he vuelto, he vuelto a correrme…

El hombre rió quedamente, se retiró del muchacho y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. "Juventud, divino tesoro", pensó, él ya no lograba reponerse tan rápido de un orgasmo, claro que tampoco tenía con quién hacer la prueba. Suspiró agotado y pensó que si no fuera porque tenía un alto sentido de la dignidad, se dejaría desfallecer hasta quedar flotando inerte en el lago, porque le temblaban las piernas como si fuera un simple adolescente; había hecho demasiado esfuerzo.

De pronto, el chico se giró hacia él.

—¿Se puede saber qué hace? —preguntó Snape, cuando sintió que el muchacho rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

—Es el mejor amante que he tenido, Snape —le besó en la comisura de los labios y se apretó contra él—. Ni siquiera he tenido que tocarme. Me he sentido tan libre. Aquí… aquí somos libres. Podemos serlo siempre que queramos.

El chico le besó una y otra vez en los labios, arrebujándose contra él como un gatito tembloroso, gimiendo y estremeciéndose a cada beso.

—Diggory.

—¿Sí? —Cedric pensaba que no podría dejar de besarle jamás, nunca había sentido aquello por un tipo tan poco atractivo como Snape, pero por Merlín que ya no creía que fuera tan feo.

—Parece olvidar que soy su profesor.

—Pero aquí estamos fuera del colegio… aquí podemos ser lo que queramos. Me esforzaré en mejorar mis mamadas… haré todo lo que me pida…

Snape se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Parecía tan entusiasmado que por un momento se sintió tentado de acceder.

—Diggory, deténgase —le sujetó de los brazos y le alejó un poco de sí mismo—. Debemos salir del agua, sino nos vamos a congelar, por muchos hechizos de temperatura que tengamos encima.

Le asió de una muñeca y empezó a desandar el camino hasta la orilla. La luna estaba ya muy alta y su luz plateada se reflejó en el cuerpo de Snape al salir del agua, haciéndolo brillar con mil y un destellos inquietos.

—Snape…

—Vístase —le indicó el profesor, y se alejó por el estrecho sendero que les devolvería al rincón donde él había dejado su ropa antes de echarse al agua a nadar.

—Espéreme, Snape —el joven Hufflepuff se colocó a su lado con la ropa hecha un ovillo entre sus brazos—. No me deje aquí solo.

—¿Tiene miedo a la oscuridad? —Se mofó, volviendo a adoptar su habitual actitud bastarda y mordaz.

—Y usted, ¿tiene miedo a un poco de compañía? —contestó el otro, sin amedrentarse.

El profesor no contestó, sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que el joven no pudo ver a causa de la exangüe luz, que apenas servía para distinguir el camino.

Cuando llegaron junto a la puerta que les devolvería al castillo y a la cotidianeidad de sus vidas procedieron ambos a vestirse, sin decir una sola palabra más, como si al salir del agua hubieran perdido la oportunidad de dejarse llevar, como si al secarse y ponerse sus ropas también se hubieran adentrado de nuevo en sus habituales papeles de alumno y profesor, y ya no quedara ni rastro de la pasión que habían compartido aquella noche. Y así, en profundo silencio, Snape acompañó a Cedric hasta su Sala Común y, sin despedirse siquiera, regresó a sus mazmorras. Como siempre, solo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final:<strong>_

_Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado… esperamos no haber herido ninguna sensibilidad con la falta de la misma por parte de nuestro Maestro. No es muy dado a las relaciones personales y ya ha tenido suficiente con realizar semejante acto en los terrenos del Colegio. Pensad que la culpabilidad no le deja dormir y nosotras nos vemos obligadas (ojo, hemos dicho obligadas) a realizarle masajes y demás actos de naturaleza sexu… o sea, relajante para conseguir que pueda descansar ;)_

_En fin, como ya hemos dicho, el final definitivo en el próximo capítulo. Esperamos veros allí. Besitos !_

_**Respuesta a reviews anónimos:**_

_**Azulita:**_

_Hola azulita,_

jeje, no es que nos guste que nos manden cruciatus por alguna tendencia masoquista oculta, no, pero es que si terminamos el capítulo con un momento álgido sabemos que os mantendremos interesadas hasta el siguiente ;)

Es una técnica un poco slytherin que nos ha enseñado cierto profesor de Pociones… jejeje.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tus besos de despedida, aunque aún queda un capítulo más para la semana que viene, el último ;)

Besos.


	7. 7 Epílogo

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

_**Nota de autoras:**_

_Estamos aquí los tres, (las dos aprendices y nuestro maestro y muso indiscutible), repiqueteando nuestros dedos contra la madera de la pequeña mesa del ordenador, pensando qué demonios vamos a poner en esta nota de autoras._

_Queríamos evitar hacernos pesadas diciendo que nos da pena terminar el fic, porque eso lo hemos dicho cada vez que terminamos uno, pero es que es tan cierto, que resulta inevitable repetirlo, snif, snif._

_Este capítulo final es más cortito que los demás, porque sólo es un breve epílogo ideado para acabar de cerrar la historia sin dejar nada pendiente. Sin embargo, esperamos que también os guste, ya que hay algún diálogo de nuestro profesor que puede pareceros interesante…_

_Agradecemos hasta el infinito y más allá que nos hayáis acompañado semana tras semana en esta, nuestra última aventura hasta el momento. Siempre es un verdadero placer teneros como lectoras :)_

_Besitos para todas ;)_

_**Muchas gracias a DeathEaterBlood, seyka, Amia Snape, azulita, Pandora0000 y Sely Kat por vuestros comentarios. Son un amable reflejo de nuestro fic :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. Epílogo<strong>

Albus Dumbledore meditaba en silencio con sus manos a la espalda, mirando al frente, hacia el infinito, con expresión concentrada y circunspecta. De hecho, todos estaban en silencio.

El pequeño grupo reunido junto al lago estaba procesando la información que acababan de recibir.

—De modo que un poltergeist peregrino —repitió el director.

—Efectivamente —confirmó Snape.

—Bueno, algo así tenía que ser —intervino McGonagall—. Quiero decir que no podía ser uno de nuestros estudiantes, ¿no? Nuestros alumnos están demasiado bien educados para eso.

Snape enarcó una ceja como única respuesta.

—¿Y se ha hecho algún avance «paga» «expulsag» a ese «polteggeist» «pegeggino»?

—Por supuesto, _madame_, ya he llevado a cabo todos los hechizos necesarios. No volveremos a vérnoslas con él, puede estar tranquila —aseguró el pocionista.

La sirena preguntó algo que el director se apresuró a traducir.

—A nuestra amiga la inquieta la misma cuestión que ha estado rondándome la cabeza desde que me dijiste quién había sido el culpable de los incidentes, Severus.

El hombre miró al director con expresión neutra.

—¿De qué se trata, señor director?

—¿Cómo ha podido entrar este poltergeist peregrino en los terrenos del colegio, cuando están tan fuertemente protegidos?

—Yo también me he planteado ese asunto —contestó—, y he llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera posible es a través de la verja principal. Aprovechando que alguien entraba o salía en ese preciso momento, el poltergeist se coló dentro cuando las protecciones habían sido levantadas para dejar paso a esa persona.

—Ya veo. Está claro que has considerado todos los detalles del asunto.

Si el director tenía una doble intención con esta frase –cosa que no se podía descartar, porque con Dumbledore nunca sabías a qué atenerte–, Snape no quiso darse por enterado.

—He puesto todo mi empeño en descubrir qué ocurría.

—Oh, querido, menos mal que has resuelto el misterio —dijo McGonagall, agarrando el brazo del pocionista con ojos cargados de alivio—. Cada vez que salía de mis aposentos tenía miedo de que se volviera a repetir aquella desagradable situación. No sabes lo mal que lo he estado pasando estos días.

—No hay nada de lo que preocuparse, Minerva. Me he encargado del asunto personalmente. El poltergeist está fuera del castillo.

—_Merci beacoup_, _monsieur_ Snape. Sabía que la excelente «geputación» del colegio no podía «seg» «inmegecida».

El hombre inclinó levemente la cabeza en dirección a la mujerona.

—Y ahora, si me disculpan —se excusó—, tengo unas clases que preparar.

—Desde luego, creo que la reunión ya ha llegado a su fin —dijo Dumbledore—, sin embargo, mi muchacho, me gustaría que te demorases aún un par de minutos más conmigo.

Snape contuvo un suspiro y asintió de una cabezada.

Cuando todos los demás presentes se hubieron marchado, Dumbledore y Snape emprendieron un lento regreso al castillo, en silencio.

El pocionista se vio tentado en un par de ocasiones de preguntar el motivo por el que le había pedido que se quedara, pero se lo pensó mejor. Nunca servía de nada intentar apresurar al director o presionarle para que dijese las cosas a las claras, sólo hablaba cuando él así lo deseaba.

—Entonces… —dijo Dumbledore, al fin— ¿cómo descubriste quién era el causante de tan aleatorios _nudares_?

—Le detuve justo a tiempo cuando estaba a punto de desnudar a otra alumna.

—Ah, sí, cierto, ya me lo habías dicho, no lo recordaba…—Snape reprimió una sonrisa mordaz. Si el director quería pillarle dando un paso en falso, tendría que esforzarse más, no en vano había sido doble espía durante la guerra— es una lástima que no haya podido hablar con él, me hubiera gustado intercambiar unas palabras con el poltergeist. Si es cierto que se coló a través de la verja principal, deberíamos reforzar los hechizos de protección, ya tuvimos otra brecha de seguridad el curso pasado cuando Sirius Black consiguió traspasar nuestras barreras —Snape gruñó por lo bajo, ¿era necesario que le recordara precisamente a Black?—, y si no entró por ahí, hubiera sido conveniente averiguar por dónde… ¿no hubiera sido posible interrogarle antes de expulsarle, Severus?

—Como le expliqué, señor director, al saberse descubierto, el poltergeist intentó atacarme, por lo que no tuve más remedio que hacer que se marchase inmediatamente.

—Ah, sí… una lástima, en verdad —Dumbledore se detuvo un momento al entrar en el Castillo, obligando a su acompañante a hacer lo mismo, y observó a Snape con atención por encima de sus gafas de media luna—. Espero que no habrás olvidado explicarme ningún detalle que pueda ser importante… no necesito recordarte lo crucial que es que nos mantengamos alerta en cuestión de seguridad.

—Tiene razón, señor director, no necesita recordármelo, soy perfectamente consciente de ello —Snape no solía ser tan brusco con el director, pero estaba empezando a impacientarse—. Y no, no he olvidado explicarle nada importante. Si me disculpa, empiezo la primera clase en cinco minutos y no tengo tiempo que perder.

—Por supuesto, mi muchacho, por supuesto.

Snape hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó pasillo abajo, sintiendo los suspicaces ojos azules del director clavados en su nuca.

—Profesor, me gustaría hablar un minuto con usted…

Justin Finch-Fletchley miró a Cedric extrañado, ¿de qué querría su compañero hablar con el murciélago? Sin embargo, se marchó de la clase en silencio, el último estudiante que quedaba por salir, y cerró la puerta del aula tras él.

—¿De qué podría querer hablar conmigo, señor Diggory? —dijo Snape, en una réplica casi exacta de los pensamientos de Finch-Fletchley—. ¿Tiene alguna duda respecto a la poción que acabamos de elaborar?

—No, verá… —el chico se removió incómodo— yo quería hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer…

—Ayer no ocurrió nada, señor Diggory —dijo con brusquedad—. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Pero…

—Estoy seguro de que alguien que, como usted mismo dijo, valora tanto la discreción, comprenderá la necesidad de correr un tupido velo en torno a todo este asunto.

Cedric se mordió el labio inferior. Sí, comprendía perfectamente esa necesidad, pero había tenido la esperanza de que podrían repetirlo alguna vez.

—Claro, profesor… —hizo ademán de marcharse, pero se detuvo— ¿cree que algún día…?

—No, no lo creo —le atajó, en tono cortante.

—Oh… —desvió la vista al suelo unos segundos y después volvió a alzarla— respecto a lo que pasó con la cámara… la subdirectora…

—No debe preocuparse por eso, ya está solucionado.

—Y… ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que me la devuelva?

Snape le dedicó una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa que hizo que el vello de la nuca del joven se erizase.

—Ni la más remota.

—Eso temía.

—¿Qué quiere decir que has perdido la cámara?

—Más aún, ¿qué quiere decir que no has conseguido la foto?

Los gemelos miraban a Cedric con atención, interesados en saber lo que había sucedido.

—Snape me ha confiscado la Hovic y no me la quiere devolver. Creyó que quería sacarle fotos a Victor Krum para después vendérselas a _El Profeta_.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk… —le reprendió Fred.

—Eso está muy mal, Cedric —dijo George.

—Sí, tendrás que buscar otra manera de compensarnos.

—Tanto por el pago de la apuesta que no has cumplido…

—Como por la cámara que no nos has devuelto.

Cedric contuvo un suspiro de alivio, contento de que por fin hubieran desistido de conseguir la dichosa foto de Snape desnudo.

—Sí, claro, como que voy a dejar que volváis a jugármela —replicó con sorna.

Aunque ya no estaba enfadado con los Weasley -no después de haber disfrutado del mejor polvo de su vida gracias a ellos- no estaba dispuesto a permitirles que le engañaran de nuevo.

—¿Jugártela? ¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos, vosotros sabíais perfectamente cómo funcionaba la cámara y que, al mirar por el visor, repetiría conmigo el hechizo que le lanzase a él.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí unos segundos, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Así que funciona de ese modo?

—Tío, eso es genial, ¡tenemos que recuperar esa cámara!

Cedric les miró desconfiado.

—No me creo que no lo supierais. ¿Un artículo de broma que no conocéis?

—Esa cámara es muy vieja, ya no las deben fabricar.

—Desde luego, nunca la hemos visto en Zonco's…

—Ni en ninguna otra tienda.

—Cuántas sorpresas guardan los Slytherins…

Cedric se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso?

—La cámara se la ganamos a un Slytherin en una apuesta…

—Por eso no sabíamos cómo funcionaba…

—El muy capullo no nos lo quiso explicar.

El Hufflepuff sofocó el suspiro de alivio que pugnaba por salir.

—Ah, bueno… como sea, no quiero saber nada más de esa cámara del demonio, si la queréis recuperar, tendréis que apañároslas solitos.

—Todavía tienes que pagar por la apuesta perdida —le recordó George.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos —dijo Cedric, con firmeza—. Tengo que dejaros, chicos, me voy a clase.

Y, sin más, el chico se marchó hacia el aula de de Transformaciones.

Cedric regresó muchas veces a aquel rincón del lago donde había gozado con Snape, con la evidente esperanza de encontrarle allí y convencerle para repetir la experiencia, pero nunca volvió a verle en ese lugar. Una vez estuvo incluso tentado de llevar allí a Michael Prentiss, dispuesto a rememorar aquel día aunque fuera sin la inestimable ayuda del profesor, pero al final optó por seguir quedando con él en lugares menos públicos y, por tanto, más seguros.

El primer día que le pidió a Michael que le tomara estaba tan nervioso que cualquiera hubiera juzgado que era su primera vez, pero tenía tal necesidad de sentir aquello de nuevo, que cuando el chico le dijo que quería hacerlo frente a frente él se negó en rotundo. Si no le veía podría imaginar que se trataba de Snape, que la mano que le acariciaba la espalda era aquella de largos y pálidos dedos, y que los gruñidos junto a su oído eran los del Slytherin.

El joven Michael, tan sumiso como siempre, hizo cuanto Cedric le pidió, por extraño que le pareciera; como cuando, de repente, empezó a pedirle que en los momentos previos al orgasmo le llamara Diggory. Si eso le hacía feliz, él estaba dispuesto a llamarle como quisiera. Su relación con Cedric siempre le había resultado excitante y satisfactoria; el único inconveniente de estar locamente enamorado de él era que no podían hacer pública su relación. No por nada, el Campeón de Hogwarts seguía siendo el estupendo novio de Cho Chang, que le acompañó al baile de Navidad mientras él se quedaba en un rincón, observándoles en la distancia, solo.

Por su parte, y aunque a regañadientes, Snape se había visto obligado a dejar de ir a nadar al lago. Por más que en clase seguía tratando al chico con la misma indiferencia de siempre, no podía engañarse a sí mismo, y sabía que si volvía a encontrarse con el joven Hufflepuff y este utilizaba sus armas de seductor inexperto con él, le costaría mucho no ceder de nuevo a la tentación. "No eres de piedra, Severus", se recordaba a sí mismo.

Y lo cierto era que, aunque a veces realmente pareciera una pétrea estatua de mármol, Severus Snape nunca había sido tan insensible como aparentaba, y sólo a base de mucha fuerza de voluntad era capaz de mantener su fachada de frialdad e indiferencia.

Por suerte, para ayudarle con su firme determinación de olvidar al chico, pronto empezaron a ocurrir varias cosas que le distrajeron de sus necesidades carnales y pusieron a prueba su firme pulso frente a las vicisitudes: la primera prueba del Torneo no tardó en llegar, requiriendo que mantuviera los ojos bien abiertos para prevenir cualquier incidente; algunos ingredientes desaparecieron de su armario sin que él pudiera descubrir al ladrón, por más que tenía fuertes sospechas al respecto; la marca de su antebrazo empezó a quemar progresivamente con más intensidad y a intervalos cada vez más cortos; el siempre desagradable Karkaroff se dedicó a perseguirle por todo el colegio para lloriquear en su hombro por este motivo; y tuvo que seguir complaciendo a Dumbledore en sus exigencias para con el inefable Harry Potter.

De modo que, poco a poco, el sexo volvió a pasar a segundo plano; la vida en el castillo siguió siendo tan tranquila -o tan agitada- como siempre; y la aventura compartida con Cedric en el lago acabó convirtiéndose sólo en un agradable y remoto recuerdo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final:<strong>_

_Ahora sí que se ha acabado esta historia definitivamente. Hemos procurado dejar todos los cabos atados y bien atados, y deseamos que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola tanto o más que nosotras escribiéndola. _

_Esperamos que nadie sienta tristeza por el hecho de que Cedric y Severus no hayan acabado siendo la pareja romántica del siglo, ya que sería cruel para nuestro profesor (sabiendo como sabemos el futuro inmediato de Diggory) enamorarle del chico para que luego acabe martirizándose como siempre. Ya tiene suficiente con lo que tiene, y nosotras no queremos cargarle con más._

_En fin, que esperamos que os haya gustado y aprovechamos para desearos unas felices vacaciones, que cada vez están más cerca ;)_

_Muchos besos y abrazos para todas. _

_Gracias de verdad._


End file.
